My Wonderful Life
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: AU Sasori has raised Deidara since the day he was born. Now Deidara's a junior in high school and they're lovers. But will a few unfinished things from the past and new problems in the present ruin their love? SasoDei, OCsxOCs, yaoi, lemons. COMPLETE
1. The start of it all

I hope you enjoy this fanfic I came up with. It took me over a month to complete and type. It's not that long, I just didn't work on it every day. It's SasoDei, if you don't like this pairing, then don't read. Flames will be used to light a fireplace that Sasori and Deidara can make love in front of.

Characters don't belong to me!!

* * *

A loud, pain-filled moan filled the darkened streets. Two figures hunched in an alleyway, one whispering words of reassurance, the other, moaning in pain. The man tried to give comfort to his wife as she lay on a torn and tattered blanket. "Daisuke... it hurts so much..." Whispered the wife "Don't worry Kenya, it will be over soon." He replied. A figure with blood-red hair approached in the darkness. He had planned on making the pregnant woman into a puppet, but now, it was too late, for she was giving birth.

The figure decided that he would simply wait until she was done and then kill her. He stood in front of the helpless couple, in plain site, awaiting her demise.

"Please, leave us be, there's nothing here you could possibly want." The man pleaded. He knew who the man with blood-red hair was. He was the most feared man in the whole region. He killed who he wanted to, and without mercy. No one had the guts to try and stop him. All who tried were made into puppets and sent to the families. This man was none other than Akasuna no Sasori.

"Please, we have nothing for you..." He begged again. Sasori didn't bat an eye. He didn't care. He was going to get something out of this, one way, or another.

With a loud shriek, the child was born. The overjoyed couple seemed to forget about the murderer before them and only concentrated on the baby.

"My baby, my beautiful baby boy..." Kenya cooed. That is, until she noticed something. Her baby boy was missing an eye.

During her younger years, Kenya was a very beautiful girl. She was a blonde, blue-eyed marvel. Everyone loved her. She married Daisuke, a very handsome blonde man. They lived quite happily together for nearly five years. But unfortunately, both her parents died at the same time in a car wreck. The expenses ruined them and the loss of her parents took a toll on her mental state. She became somewhat insane. Not thinking clearly and lashing out at nothing. So when she saw her one-eyed, imperfect baby, she couldn't handle it.

"Monster! Horrid thing!" She thrust the baby toward Sasori, "Take it! Take it! I don't want this thing!" She practically threw it at him. Daisuke was hysterical, losing his first and only child. He tried to take him back, but Sasori held the child in his arms, and there was no fighting this man.

"... Fine. If you do not want this child, I shall take it to do with as I please." Sasori turned to leave, but a voice caught him. "Please, please, that is my only child. I need him..."

"... You're woman doesn't seem to though. So... what will you do?"

There was a long pause. Daisuke was obviously putting a lot of thought into this. He already knew that Sasori was not going to give up the child. He had already decided to keep him. But maybe, he could at least give his son a name?  
"May I... name him...?"  
"... Fine."  
"My son's name... it's... his name is... Deidara. Yes, Deidara."  
"Fine. Deidara is mine now. Goodbye."

Daisuke fell to his knees as he watched the most feared man in the whole region carry his son away. The only thing he could hear was his wife's quiet sobs as Sasori faded into the night.

* * *

Review please! I will add the next chapter after five reviews. I promise it will be better. 


	2. Five years of joy

Here's the next chapter! This takes place a few years in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

A deep-blue eye cracked open on a brisk Saturday morning. At five years old, the only thing the child could comprehend was, it was Saturday, it was 9 a.m., time to go bug Danna. The boy leaped from his bed, landed gracefully on the floor, and took off down the hallway to the studio. It was in the studio that his Danna liked to paint and work on puppets. "Danna Danna Danna!!" He shouted excitedly. The older man grunted in response. "Watcha dooooiin'?" He smiled brightly.  
"I'm working on a new puppet."  
"What's it do, un?"  
"Many things."

"Like what?" He went around to face the red-head, tugging at his black cloak. The man picked the boy up and set him in his lap so he could get a better view of his newest masterpiece. "Ooooo, shiny." The boy said, reaching for a blade. A pale hand swatted has away. "Don't touch that, Dei, you'll get cut." Dei looked up and smiled. "M'sorry Danna, un." Sasori got up from his work and carried Deidara into the kitchen to prepare him something to eat.

Looking through the cupboards, he saw that he was almost out of many things. Who knew children could eat so much? He'd have to go to town for something's later. He'd also have to bring the brat this time. He had been leaving while the child slept, but he worried about what would happen if the house suddenly caught fire, or if Deidara awoke while he was gone. It was time Sasori allowed Deidara to go to town with him.

Breakfast was rather interesting. Deidara was hyped up after hearing that he'd be getting to go into town. He was bouncing around and hardly ate a thing. Sasori had to hold him down and force-feed him. Eventually, they got things ready and headed for town.  
---  
People grew quiet when they saw Sasori coming for fear that they might anger him. However, many people were slightly disturbed when they saw a five year old, blue-eyed blonde boy laughing next to him, holding his hand. A total of thirteen people fainted. Many parents had to hold their children because they wanted to go play with the cheery blonde boy. Needless to say, Sasori was regretting bringing the brat along.

They went to the art supplies store first. The shop owner, Mr. Gamma, was more nervous than usual with Sasori bringing a child along. He and Sasori were on relatively good terms. In exchange materials for art, Sasori provided Mr. Gamma with security. Anyone who messed with him, messed with Sasori. The store has never been robbed.

After getting his much needed supplies, Sasori summoned Hiruko to carry them in. As soon as everything was inside the large puppet, Deidara hopped on its back. "What are you doing runt?" "My feet hurt Danna, un." Deidara smiled brightly and Sasori had no choice but to let him stay.

After a few minutes of walking, Deidara spotted a candy shop. He had only seen them on tv, so he was excited to get to see a real one. Sasori groaned. The last thing he needed was the little brat on a sugar high. But he bought him some candy anyways. Apparently, Deidara's feet didn't hurt anymore, he was bouncing around, giggling about candy.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. They stopped at different stores for food, supplies, and toys. When Sasori spotted school children, he realized that Deidara would have to start kindergarten soon. That might be somewhat difficult. Deidara had never been away from him for very long. Only when he went into town. Well, he would have to break away sooner or later.  
---  
The day Deidara started kindergarten was hectic. The parents were freaking out because Sasori was in the same room as their children, and Deidara would be going to school with them. Eventually, everyone calmed down and things were sorted out. Deidara cried and clung to his Danna's leg. Sasori whispered some comforting words and finally got Deidara to let go and try school for a day. If he didn't like it, he didn't have to go back until next year. Thankfully, Deidara had fun.

Deidara's first friend was a dark-haired boy named Yoichi. On weekends, Sasori would take Deidara to the park so the boys could play together. Yoichi's family was now under Sasori's protection, like Mr. Gamma. Neither of the boys were ever bullied in school, and they both made very good grades.  
---  
Throughout his time in school, Deidara was always popular. He was smart, funny, kind, and very attractive. He had loads of friends and no enemies. It continued this way until he was 15, a Junior in high school, then things started to change. People began questioning him on the fact that, he had never had even one girlfriend. This made Deidara question his sexual preferences, and his answer only made his confusion worse. It was time to ask Sasori.

"Sasori-Danna, un?"  
"What?" Sasori was fiddling with a puppet at his work table.  
"I'm really confused and I was hoping you could help."  
"I'll try."  
"Okay. Some kids at school were asking why I never had a girlfriend, un."  
"You want me to kill them?"  
"No! Anyway, I thought about it, and I don't really like girls. I prefer boys. Is that bad, un?"  
"... To some people."  
"Are you mad at me?"

Sasori's eyes widened. "Of course not Dei, I could never be mad at you." Deidara smiled brightly. "Thanks Danna, un!" He quickly hugged, then ran down the hall to his room, smiling happily.

Sasori was somewhat glad that Deidara had gone. He didn't want him to see the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

* * *

Okay, I will update at 10 reviews. That's 10 total, not 10 just for this chapter. I like to get at least 5 reviews per chapter. Review please! 


	3. School sucks

Another chapy! Yay!! Dun dun dun... the plot thickens!! Sorry... Enjoy! Originally, this chapter was much shorter, but I added the part with Deidara and Yoichi in school thanks to CrescentLilly who wanted my chapters to be a little longer. Thanks Lilly!

* * *

Deidara noticed that his Danna had been acting strangely since he told him about his sexuality. He didn't notice at first, but he began to realize that Sasori was avoiding him, staying in his studio and only coming out when he needed to prepare something to eat for Deidara. This saddened that young blond. Did Danna not like him anymore? Was it because he liked boys? He had to find out.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate her!! She always gives us shit-loads of homework!" Yoichi complained loudly. "Why can't she just kick the bucket already? She's like, what? 100? There's no ways she's younger than ninety!" 

"Sixty-six, un." Deidara said boredly.

"What!? No way!"

"Way." Deidara rolled his eyes at his long-time friend.

Deidara and Yoichi had just exited Algebra II with Miss Yamagota. No one in the student body liked her. She was old, ugly, and really mean. She always gave out plenty of homework. She was easier on kids this year, however, since she didn't want to get on Sasori's bad side by giving Deidara too much homework. Needless to say, all the students in his grade loved him for it.

Lunch was next and they were starving. They got thier food and took a seat outside in the grass. It was a beautiful day. All the students were excited about it being Friday and not having to go to school Monday. Three day weekend!

"Soooo..." Yoichi started with a hint of playfulness in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Un?" Deidara asked with a mouthful of food.

"Have you told him yet?" Yoichi's smirk grew wider.

"Told who what?"

"You know."

"Dammit... No, I haven't told him, un. I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?!"

"I think he's upset about me being gay. He said he didn't mind, un, but he's been acting weird lately. I'm not gonna go and make it worse by telling him I love him, un."

"Why not?!"

"Were you even listening?"

"Yes! I think you should tell him. Unless, of cource, you're chicken."

"I refuse to go through this again. Last time we got into an argument about being a chicken, un, the chem lab exploded."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Shut up."

"Okay look, when you get home tonight, talk to him. Try to figure out why he's been acting all wierd lately. If it's nothing about you being gay, tell him how you feel about him."

"What if it does have something to do with my sexuality, un?"

"Then you're screwed."

"Thanks so much for the support."

"You're welcome!"

The bell sounded and the students filed back into the school, some hoping that maybe Deidara would blow something up again so they wouldn't have to go back to class. Alas, no such luck.

* * *

Deidara walked quietly into the studio. To his left was his work area. Half finished works of art littered the table while finished pieces sat on several shelves. To his right were several easels and canvases. He and Sasori would sometimes work together on larger paintings. Those were always his favorites. Paint was all over the floor were they had laid down papers. Directly ahead was Sasori's work area. His area was easily the cleanest. There were no loose pieces on the floor, and the shelves were covered in puppets. He was currently sitting at his table, making a few minor adjustments to Hiruko. 

Deidara quietly walked up behind him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "What?" Sasori asked without turning around. "Um… Are you mad at me, un?"  
"We already went over this Deidara, no, I'm not mad at you."  
"But, you're avoiding me…"  
"No I'm not. I've just been busy."  
"You're lying, I know you are, un."  
"Don't start Deidara. Go to bed."

Deidara was getting angry. Not only was Sasori lying to him, but he wouldn't even look at him!  
"I'm not five anymore, you can't boss me around like that, un!"  
"Go to bed now Deidara." Sasori was getting angry too.  
"No! I refuse to listen to you until you start telling me the truth!"  
Sasori stood suddenly, making the chair fall. His voice was low and steady.  
"As long as you live in my house, you will live by my rules. Go. To. Bed. Now."  
Deidara's eyes began to water. He turned and ran to his room with tears in his eyes. Sasori had never talked to him like that before. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Sasori felt horrible. He had never been so cruel to Deidara and he was severely regretting it. He should have told the boy the truth. But, if he told Deidara that he was in love with him, he might hate him more that he does now. Though he knew it wasn't possible for Deidara to hate him over something like that, it still didn't make him feel any better. He decided to at least go comfort the blonde.  
---  
Sasori's heart nearly broke when he saw Deidara's tear-stained face. He shook the boy lightly, whispering his name. A single blue eye opened slightly. Deidara sat up and rubbed his eye with his fist like a child would. When Deidara noticed Sasori next to him, his eyes started tearing up again. Sasori immediately began trying to comfort him. He put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"Shhh, don't cry Dei. I'm so sorry, please don't cry." Sasori wasn't exactly keen on human emotion, but he had comforted the boy enough times to know about what to do and say. Deidara's crying slowed but didn't stop. "W-why were you s-so mad at m-me?"  
"I'm sorry. I just… didn't want to tell you the answer. I won't do it that way again, I promise." Deidara smiled. "I accept your apology, but, can I know the real answer, un?"  
"I would rather you didn't."  
"Please?" Oh no, the puppy dog eyes. One of Sasori's few weaknesses. Dammit. "… Fine, I guess."  
"Yay!!"  
Sasori sighed. "The truth is, I love you."  
"… Well, I love you too Danna, but I don't see what that has to do with anything, un."  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
"Nani?"  
I'm _in love_ with you Dei."  
"Oh!" Deidara blushed brightly. "Do you mean that Danna?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I love you too"

Everything was quiet. Sasori was too surprised to say anything. Deidara was looking down, fiddling with his thumbs. After a moment, Sasori lifted Deidara's chin and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Deidara shyly began to kiss back. They moved without breaking the kiss until Sasori was leaning back against the wall and Deidara was seated comfortably in his lap. They shared tender kisses for awhile, pulling apart to breath. Sasori pulled Deidara closer to deepen the kisses. His tongue licked at the blondes lips and said blond allowed him entrance. Sasori's tongue explored the moist cavern and their tongues danced. Deidara moaned softly, a large blush spread across his cheeks. Sasori pulled him closer; their bodies were now pressed together tightly. Deidara moaned again, louder this time. Sasori put his hand up the boy's shirt and rubbed his sides gently. Deidara pulled away, panting heavily. "Danna."  
"Yes koi?"  
"I-I'm not ready for this yet."  
"I understand koi. I'll wait until you're ready, and I won't pressure you about it. I promise."  
"Thank you Danna, un."  
"You're welcome."  
Sasori kissed Deidara lightly, than they laid down together. Deidara was wrapped securely in his love's arms, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Now we're making some progress!! Okay, 15 reviews for the next chapy! It's gonna be short one, but it's still okay I think. Review please! 


	4. A day of romance

I'm so sorry for this chapter... It's incredibly short. But I wanted 5 chapters, and I wanted the lemon all in one. So... this is the pathetic fourth chapter... Sorry...

* * *

The next morning Sasori woke up early and started breakfast. Deidara woke up later and noticed Sasori was missing. He could smell food so he got up and went downstairs. Sasori was standing at the stove flipping eggs. Deidara snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Good morning koi, breakfast is almost ready."  
"Good morning Danna, thank you, un."

After breakfast, they decided to go out for awhile. It was a beautiful Saturday morning; there was plenty to do in town. For most of the day, they simply went through the stores in the mall. At lunch, they ate at one of the cafés. After words, they went to the park and sat out by the lake, enjoying each others company. Sasori sat against a tree with Deidara in his lap, facing him. They kissed deeply several times. Sasori rubbed Deidara's sides under his shirt. He moved his head and nibbled at the boy's neck. It was nearly six o'clock when they decided to go see a movie. Deidara wanted to see a drama, but Sasori dragged him into a horror.

The movie was very good. Deidara stayed latched to Sasori's arm the whole time, so at least Sasori was enjoying himself. What they weren't counting on however, was a sex scene in the middle. A graphic sex scene. Oh shit. Deidara shivered and rubbed his head against Sasori's shoulder. "Danna…" He whispered. Sasori knew it was time to go. Maybe they could rent this movie later. He liked the effects it had on the blond. They made their way out of the theatre and started on their way home.

* * *

Yeah... That was horrible... okay, 20 reviews please. I'll probly update pretty soon anyway just because I feel bad about leaving you guys with a short, crappy chapter... Next chapter's the lemon!! 


	5. Lemon!

Last chapter!! Lemon ahoy!! I hope you enjoy this one!

Me no own Naruto.

* * *

They burst through the door, even more aroused since on the way home Sasori was telling Deidara all the things he wanted to do to him. Deidara was already halfway up the stairs by the time Sasori latched the door. He went up the stairs and to his room. Deidara was on the bed, fully clothed and blushing lightly.  
"If you're not ready, we won't."  
"It's okay, I'm ready."  
"You do realize that you're underage and that I'm nearly fifty, right?"  
"I know Danna. I need you though. Please?"  
Sasori smirked and made his way across the room, grabbing a bottle of lube from a drawer on the way over and sitting it on the nightstand next to the bed. He turned his attention to the still blushing blond. He removed his cloak, knowing Deidara had long since become accustomed to his puppet body. He then sat on the bed and kissed Deidara roughly. Deidara moaned into the kiss and gripped Sasori's shoulders tightly. Sasori took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. They played with their tongues for awhile until they broke apart for air, Deidara was blushing heavily. Sasori quickly removed Deidara's shirt and tossed it too the floor, his and Deidara's pants soon joined. Deidara trembled slightly when Sasori ran his hand up his sides.

Sasori began licking at one of Deidara's pink nipples. Deidara moaned and arched his back as his Danna bit his and licked at his sensitive skin. After torturing it for awhile, he moved to the other to exact the same treatment. Deidara was panting by the time he was done. Sasori leaned up and crushed his lips to the blonds in a heated, lust-filled kiss. He then moved down to the boy's neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh. Deidara gasped and moaned loudly as Sasori did this. "Danna" He breathed. He gripped Sasori's hair, trying to pull him closer. He whimpered when the red head pulled away.

Sasori removed Deidara's boxers in one swift motion. Deidara gasped as cool air brushed against his heated skin. "AAH!!" Deidara half screamed when Sasori took him in his mouth. Sasori held the boy's hips down as he sucked him off. Deidara gripped the older man's hair, gasping and moaning loudly. He tried to push Sasori closer and buck his hips, neither of which worked.

Just when the blond was going to climax, Sasori pulled away. Deidara moaned in frustration. Sasori grabbed the lube from the nightstand and put a large amount on his fingers. He leaned forward and kissed Deidara gently while inserting one finger. Deidara grunted at the slight discomfort. Sasori continued his string of soft kisses, trying to comfort the boy as he inserted a second, then third finger. Deidara's eyes were screwed shut at the pain in his ass. Sasori thrust his fingers in and out of the boy then made scissoring motions. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. When Deidara clenched his teeth and gripped Sasori's shoulders tightly, Sasori realized he was going too fast for the boy. Only the head of his cock was inside, so he stayed there and waited for Deidara to adjust.

Eventually, Deidara's face relaxed and his grip on the puppeteer loosened. Sasori took this as a sign to continue. Deidara whimpered at the slight pain, but adjusted to it relatively quickly. Sasori was now fully sheathed inside him. 'God, how can anyone be this tight?' Sasori was pulled from his thoughts when Deidara wrapped his legs around the red heads hips and bucked his hips slightly.

Sasori started thrusting in slowly. He made a steadily increasing rhythm. Deidara was moaning and whimpering his name. Sasori thrust in faster, Deidara gripped his shoulders tighter at the intense pleasure coursing through his virgin body. "Sasori-Danna!!" He screamed and his while body jerked when Sasori hit that bundle of nerves inside him. Sasori groaned when the boy's tight walls suddenly got tighter around him. "Harder!" Sasori obeyed the command. Deidara clawed at the sheets and bucked his hips to meet Sasori's thrusts. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips and positioned them so he could go deeper. Tears of pleasure began to form at the blonds eyes. He nearly screamed when Sasori grabbed his cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Every time he thrust in, Sasori hit that spot that make Deidara practically scream. Deidara's arms shot up and wrapped around Sasori's neck, pulling him down for a hot, lust-filled kiss. When they pulled away, they were both panting heavily. Deidara's back began arching off the bed and his screams were getting louder, Sasori could tell he was getting close. Suddenly, Deidara screamed and his whole body jerked. Deidara came hard in Sasori's hand. When Deidara's tight walls suddenly clamped down around him, Sasori groaned and his seed filled the young boy beneath him.

Everything was silent except for their panting. Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara gently on the lips. He looked beautiful laying there, panting, covered in sweat, hair spread out around him, eyes half-lidded, and a dark blush spread over his cheeks. "Are you okay, koi?"  
"Amazing…"  
Sasori chuckled lightly. "I'm glad."  
He kissed the boy again and pulled out. He carefully laid down next to him. Sasori took Deidara into his arms and kissed him gently on the head.  
"Good night Dei."  
"Night Danna, un…"  
They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If I get some reviews asking about it, I'll add a chapter or two about Deidara in school. I'm putting this under complete since technically it is. Kikyo Uchiha was asking me about Deidara's parents. I might add a chapter about them seeing thier son later. But no promises, I'm busy with school. See you whenever! 


	6. New faces and a few problems

Okay, we have a lot to go over. Firstly, there will be **_two new OC's in this for plot's sake_.** Second, this chapter takes place almost entirely in school. Third, in the scene were Yoichi and Deidara are passing notes, **_I didn't make spelling mistakes, it's ment to be that way_**. When my friends and I pass notes, we abbreviate a lot. The first part of this chapter with Sasori and Deidara is utter garbage. I hate it. That is all.

**Just for fun I thought you'd like to know:**

**Tatsuo means "Dragon man"**

**Kioshi means "Quiet"**

**Yoichi means "Masculine first (son)"**

I don't own Naruto. But if I did...

* * *

Some say the best way to start the day is with an argument. …Okay, no one really says that, but that's what's happening in this case. 

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine Danna really, un. I'm not in that much, ow! Pain. I'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"But you're in pain now and it's my fault! We're not doing that again until you're older."

"No! Please? I love you, un."

"I love you too, but that doesn't change anything."

"…"

"Stop that Deidara."

"…"

"Deidara."

"…"

"Ugh, fine! We can do it again. Just stop giving me those eyes!"

"Yay! Thank you Danna, un."

Sasori grumbled irritably. When they had woken up that morning Deidara was in a lot of pain. He couldn't even get out of bed. Sasori had brought him breakfast and that's when the argument began. Sasori didn't want to make love to Deidara again for awhile and Deidara was very displeased with this thought. It eventually ended when Deidara gave Sasori the puppy dog eyes. Now to move on to a lighter subject.

"What's the agenda for today Danna?"

"Well, we were gonna go out for a bit, but that's out of the question. I suppose I'll just take care of you all day."

"Dannaaaaaa…"

This started another argument involving what they were going to do today and how Sasori should go about taking care of Deidara. Needless to say, Deidara won the argument using "The eyes" and he got to sit on the couch and watch TV while eating ice cream. Sasori served him in an apron and was required to sit with him all day. Sasori didn't mind that part, but found the apron unnecessary. Later that night they slept together as well. The day hadn't been a total disaster.

* * *

Monday hadn't been so bad. Deidara could walk without limping. There was a lot of making out and some oral sex was issued, but that was mostly it. They had also decided on an after school routine that we'll go over another time.

* * *

"You didn't call me all weekend!" 

"Crybaby, un."

Yoichi and Deidara were sitting under a Sakura tree enjoying their lunch. It was currently Tuesday afternoon and half the teachers were sick. Yay!!

"I'm not a crybaby. You didn't call and you usually do. …You and Sasori were "busy" weren't you?! I knew he liked you!!"

"I-You-um… Damn."

"Oh my gosh you were!"

"Y-yeah… You know you sound like a girl, un."

"YeahIknow. Sssooooooo… What did you two do over the weekend?" Yoichi smirked.

"…stuff…"

"What kind of "stuff"?" His smirk grew wider.

"Nunya."

"Tell me!"

"I don't kiss and tell, un." Now Deidara was the one smirking.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Nope."

"Why nooooooot?"

"All I can tell you is that we went out on Saturday, stayed in all day Sunday, and um... _cleaned house _Monday, un."

"What about Saturday night?" Yoichi was grinning like a fool, hoping to get some juicy information.

"…" Deidara was looking at the ground, blushing.

"Are you still a virgin?" Yoichi's grin was now stretched fully across his face, Deidara vaguely wondered if it would stick that way.

"… Ye - no."

"I knew it!!"

He then proceeded to jump up and do a victory dance. This helped Deidara relax a bit and he laughed at his best-friend's antics. Though Yoichi had grown older in body, his childish mind hadn't changed much. He was still a trouble-maker and a teacher's worst nightmare. His looks had drastically changed though. His hair was still dark, short, and messy, but his eyes had turned a deep green, unlike the very pale green they used to be. He was at least 6' 1" and wore blue jeans and a T-shirt everyday. In winter he would put a jacket on over the shirt. He was very handsome and he and Deidara had their own fan club, much to their displeasure. Fangirls are some scary shit.

Yoichi was bi and had developed a crush on a boy by the name of Kioshi. He was a very quiet boy and mostly kept to himself. He was always wearing a sweater and blue jeans. Deidara knew that the boy was very shy and the sweater helped him feel less exposed and more secure. Kioshi had short blond hair and bright blue eyes and was around 5' 6", two inches shorter than Deidara. He was very sweet and always helped out when asked. Deidara also knew that Kioshi had a crush on Yoichi. It was terribly obvious, but Yoichi couldn't see it. He would have to find a way to hook them up sometime.

The bell rang and they made their way to English with Mrs. Akimichi.

* * *

At the beginning of each school year, Deidara and Yoichi always make sure they get all the same classes. They were currently passing notes like they always do, in every class. The teachers get fed-up by the third week of school and don't pay attention to them after that. 

'_So, was it fun?'_

'_Yes, now will u drop it?'_

'_No. Was he ruf?'_

Deidara was blushing brightly.

'_Omg stop it!'_

'_No. I wanna know!'_

'_Ugh. A little, but it was great.'_

'_Ya know, I never thought u would lose ur virginity b 4 me.'_

'_Ha ha! _XP_'_

'_Bastard.'_

'_Looks like this conversation has switched sides my friend!'_

'_Oh shut up.'_

"What are you girls doing?" A deep voice whispered behind them. They turned slightly to see Tatsuo sitting behind them. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy one would want to hang out with. White hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes, five earrings in his left ear, one in his eyebrow, a height of 6' 8", a dragon tattoo extending across his chest and back, and barbed wire tattoo's on each arm, a very scary combination. To help with this look, he wore a tight-fitting black shirt, black pants with chains on them and eyeliner. Worst still, he seemed to have an odd interest in Deidara, and Yoichi was _not_ going to let this bozo hurt his best friend. Not just for Deidara's sake either. If Sasori got a hold of this kid… well, we won't go into that right now. Not that Yoichi liked Tatsuo in anyway; it's just that no one should have to go through what Sasori would surely do to him.

"None of your business freak." Yoichi hissed at him.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings." Tatsuo sneered.

"Like you have any, un."

"Of course I do. For you anyway. Ya wanna go out sometime baby?"

"Fuck off." Deidara turned back around and faced the front of the room. The teacher was currently going on about proper punctuation or something like that.

'_I hate that bastard. He's always hitting on you.'_

'_Ignore him. If he tries anything, Sasori-Danna will take care of it.'_

'_Wow, ur pissed huh?'_

'_Very.'_

'_I can tell. U usually care about other ppl, but u obviously hate his guts.'_

'_I just wish he would stop calling me "baby","sweetheart","honey", and "doll".'_

'_Me 2.'_

The bell once again sounded down the hall and the teachers dismissed their students so they could head for their next classes.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. I don't really like this chapter very much. Anyway, review please! Maybe some nice reviews will help me do a little better. 

**Deidara and Yochi's classes:**

**1st: Gym, Mr. Yanma**

**2nd: Chemistry, Ms. Lilum**

**3rd: History, Mr. Motto**

**4th: Algebra II, Miss Yamagota**

**5th: English III, Ms. Akimichi**

**6th: Art, Mr. Yumi**

**7th: Spanish II, Mrs. Gwynevere**


	7. Add a little drama

I only got one review last chapter, but I owed you guys this one. There won't be much SasoDei in this chappy, but Yoichi and Kioshi make some progress. This really should have been part of last chapter, but I submitted it before I thought about it. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Next up was Deidara's favorite class, art with Mr. Yumi. It was also Yoichi's favorite class, but for reason's other than Deidara's. Kioshi sat next to him in this class and he liked to spend most of the hour flirting. Kioshi was completely oblivious to Yoichi's advances. He understood things like sexual reproduction and all that, but he didn't see himself as attractive so he never looked for any signs of affection. They were currently laughing at one of Yoichi's jokes. "You're so funny!" Kioshi smiled sweetly at him and Yoichi nearly melted in his seat. If they had been anime characters of some sort, Yoichi would have hearts in his eyes and floating around him. Deidara found this thought rather funny and also wondered how someone so troublesome and rowdy like Yoichi could be brought to his knees by someone as sweet and innocent as Kioshi. He was once again pulled from his thoughts by a deep voice next to him.

"Hey doll face, thinkin' 'bout me?"

"No, sleaze."

Tatsuo had failed last year just so he could get into classes with Deidara. The bastard had also managed to get a peak at his schedule and got into every class with said blond. Tatsuo was 17 years old, 2 years older than Deidara and Kioshi, and 1 year older than Yoichi. Definitely a sleazy bastard.

"Oh, that hurts babe, but you can make it up to me after school sometime." Tatsuo grinned and leaned closer to Deidara.

"Hey! Fuck off douche bag!" Yoichi had finally taken his eyes off Kioshi and stepped in to help Deidara.

"Screw you fuck-face." Tatsuo hissed at Yoichi.

"Freak!"

"Bastard!

"Sleaze!"

"Fag!"

"You're a fag too, remember dumbass?!"

"Shut your face you brat!"

"Why don't you both 'shut your faces' and see me after school for detention." Damn, they had forgotten about Mr. Yumi. He could be so un-understanding of the complex game of name-calling.

"Don't worry Yoichi, I'm sure it won't be so bad." Kioshi offered sweetly.

"Yeah…" Yoichi looked dreamily at Kioshi, who had no idea why he had that look on his face. Well, there went Yoichi again.

"So then, doll face, wanna stay after with me? I'm sure we could find a nice janitor's closet to do it in."

"Go fuck yourself, un."

"Would you like to watch?"

"Ugh!" Deidara concentrated on his drawing and did his best to tune out the people around him.

"So, watcha doin Saturday?" Yoichi asked. He was extremely nervous, but was hiding it quite well.

"I plan on doing some volunteer work at the animal shelter. I do it every Saturday, but in the even that I can't, I help Mr. Gamma with his store for a few dollars an hour."

"Interesting, mind if I help?"

"I'd love it if you would. We need all the help we can get at the shelter, and Mr. Gamma can't take care of the whole store on his own." Kioshi smiled up at Yoichi and the dark-haired boy nearly fainted at the beauty of it. Why did Kioshi have to be so damn adorable?

"Um, do you want to stay after with me? It won't be so bad if you're here."

"Sure, I have nothing important planned for today. If you'd like, after you serve your detention I could help you with homework or something."

"That would be great! My place?"

"If that's what you want, fine with me." Kioshi once again pulled a dazzling smile. Yoichi's heart pounded in his chest. He was gonna get to spend more time with Kioshi!!

* * *

7th hour (Spanish II) rolled around and Yoichi was once again flirting with Kioshi. Kioshi had every class with them except 4th and 5th hours. Those two were switched. Tatsuo had pissed off Mrs. Gwynevere earlier in the year and was now seated next to the teacher's desk, the other three boys sat on the opposite side of the room. While Deidara and Kioshi concentrated on their work, Yoichi was practically drooling over Kioshi. Somehow, no matter how much he goofed off or flirted with Kioshi, Yoichi was still passing every class. Deidara reminded himself that he would have to ask him about this sometime. Suddenly, a note that came from behind him landed on his desk. Must be from Yoichi.

'_Isn't he adorable?'_

'_I suppose. Not my type. Besides, I already have someone, remember?'_

'_Not what I asked. He's wonderful. Do you think he likes me too?'_

'_I don't know.'_ That was a lie. Kioshi had told him once that he liked Yoichi, but had made him swear not to tell anyone. Deidara wouldn't break his promise to one of his closest friends.

'_Don't know? U always know shit like this. That's what I keep u around for!'_

'_Well now I'm not telling you.'_

'_I was joking!! Srsly tho, do u think he likes me?'_

'_Idk, maybe. He seems to like you more than most ppl, but I he also likes me more than most ppl so I guess ur at a loss.'_

'_Damn.'_

'_Sorry bud. Isn't he staying after w/ u?'_

'_Yes!!'_

'_Talk to him then.'_

'_No!!'_

'_Y not?'_

'_What if he don't like me??'_

'_Then I guess ur screwed.'_

'…_This is punishment, isn't it?'_

'_Yes. Ain't payback a bitch?'_

'_I hate u'_

'_Love u too.'_

'_Maybe it'll turn out okay like with u and Sasori.'_

'_Hope so. I don't really wanna listen 2 ur whining.'_

'_Bastard.'_

'_Yup.'_

* * *

"And further more, don't cuss in my class. You're both free to go now."

30 minutes of detention felt like 4 hours of hell. Especially with Mr. Yumi talking almost the whole time, but Yoichi's spirits were lifted when he saw Kioshi standing in the hall, waiting for him.

"Hey, sorry, fatso wouldn't stop talking." Yoichi ran up to his crush and Kioshi smiled warmly at him.

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting for you." That had a deeper meaning to it, but Kioshi didn't think Yoichi would catch it. Thankfully, he didn't.

"To my house then?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Yoichi was trying his hardest not to tackle the blond boy next to him. Kioshi was currently helping him with his Algebra II homework, but he wasn't listening. He was to busy concentrating on how Kioshi's lip's moved when he formed words and he wondered how those lips would feel against his. "Are you listening Yoichi?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I didn't know I was so boring…" Kioshi looked down sadly, his smile gone.

"What?! You're not boring, I just don't care for Algebra! Really!"

"Okay…" He smiled, but his eyes were still sad. That's one thing about Kioshi, his eyes always betrayed his emotions. Even if he was smiling, he almost always had a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm serious, you're very interesting." Yoichi smiled comfortingly, and Kioshi's eyes lost a little of their sadness.

"That's sweet."

"You're sweet." Kioshi looked shocked for a second. He smiled again, but his eyes betrayed confusion.

"O-okay… We should continue with what we were doing."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really want to do that."

"Oh, should we move onto another subject then?"

"Sure, I was thinking maybe anatomy." Yoichi smirked. He was going to lead the blond right into this one.

"Anatomy? We don't have that subject."

"Oh yeah, I guess we'll have to make due with what we got."

"Wha-" Kioshi was cut off when Yoichi pressed his lips against his own. The blond gasped and Yoichi took this opportunity to slip his tongue in the boy's mouth. Once Kioshi came to his senses he pushed Yoichi off him. "What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you."

"Why?!"

"Because I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you." Yoichi leaned forward and tried to kiss Kioshi again, but he pushed Yoichi away.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just thought that… maybe you liked me too…" Yoichi looked down, rejected.

"I do like you. It's just that… I don't think you really like me."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you really like me. You just think you do because I look a lot like Deidara. In a way I remind you of him and you like that, not me." Kioshi's eyes began to water. He stood up from his chair and started gathering his things. Yoichi grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave! I really do love you! I've had a crush on you since third grade! Please?"

"No." Tears spilled over and Kioshi tried in vain to wipe them away. Yoichi gently wiped them away, but more slid down Kioshi's pale cheeks. Yoichi kissed his cheeks and rubbed his shoulders. "Please s-stop."

"No. I love you and I refuse to leave you alone until you believe me." Yoichi then kissed him passionately on the lips. He pulled him close and held the trembling boy against him. He finally broke the kiss to breath. Kioshi gripped Yoichi's shirt tightly and buried his head in Yoichi's chest. "…Yoichi?"

"Yes koi."

"This… this isn't some kind of joke, is it?"

"Of course not! We've been friends for more than seven years, there's no way I would ever do anything to hurt you…" He kissed the blond boy again, and this time, Kioshi kissed back shyly. He whimpered when Yoichi's tongue pushed past his lips and entered his mouth, exploring the unknown territory. He slipped his hands up the younger boy's shirt and rubbed his nipples. Kioshi moaned and arched his back, trying to get closer to the touch. They pulled away to breath. "Do you like that?" Yoichi asked airily.

"Yes."

"Do you want more?"

"I'm scared." Kioshi looked down shamefully.

"It's okay to be scared."

"My parents will be upset."

"They don't have to know."

"No. I can't lie, I can't do this!" Tears began to form at his eyes again. He quickly pushed Yoichi away, grabbed his stuff, and left. Yoichi stood silently for several minutes, lonely and heart-broken.

* * *

Yeah... It'll be better next chapter. I'm really sick right now so I'm not thinking quite clearly. I'm going to throw a lemon in either next chapter or the one after. It'll be a SasoDei lemon since this fanfic is about them. Review please!! 


	8. It just got worse

Here's the next chapter. There's no lemon in this one, sorry. Things do get a little more interesting, however. Enjoy.

**Amaya: Night rain.**

* * *

Deidara was officially disturbed. Kioshi _never_ missed school, not one day in his entire life, yet he was not there today. Adding to this was the fact that Yoichi hadn't cracked a joke or bugged a teacher all day, and it was already 3rd period. History was Yoichi's least favorite subject and he hated Mr. Motto, so this was the class he goofed-off in the most, when he wasn't flirting with Kioshi, that is.

'_Kioshi was supposed to go to ur house yesterday, right?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_May I ask what happened?'_

'_I kissed him.'_

'…_Y isn't he here today?'_

'_He doesn't like me like that.'_

'_Yes he does.'_

'_How do u know?'_

'_He told me so.'_

'_He told u and u didn't tell me??'_

'_I promised I wouldn't tell. What happened?'_

'_He freaked out at first and assumed I was either confused or that I was playing a trick on him. Then he gave in. We kissed and I put my hand up his shirt. He got scared and said his parents would b upset. I told him they didn't have to know. He freaked out again, said he can't lie and can't do this and left.'_

'_Ouch.'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_So you haven't heard from him then?'_

'_Nope. I think I should go to his house after school and apologize.'_

'_He can't stand to miss school. I'm willing to bet that he'll come after school to get homework. Talk to him then.'_

'_How do u know he will?'_

'_I'm psychic.'_

'_Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking now?'_

'_You're hoping that I'm right so you can talk to Kioshi after school.'_

'_OMG how did u do that?!'_

'_I told u, I'm psychic.'_

Another note landed on Deidara's desk, but this one wasn't from Yoichi.

'_Hey doll face, wanna hang out in the janitor's closet after skool, or do u wanna go to my place?'_

'_FUCK YOU SLEAZE BAG!!!!!!'_

Deidara chunked the note at Tatsuo's head and he caught it in his hand. A second note landed on his desk, this one wasn't from Yoichi either. The handwriting was very elegant and loopy.

'_Can you do me a favor?'_

'_Leave us alone Amaya. No one likes you.'_

Amaya was 16 years old and a social reject. She had long purple hair and pinkish/purple eyes surrounded by eyeliner. She was about 5' 5" and always wore a black tank-top with a black and red striped skirt. She had red lipstick and black nail polish on and wore skull earrings everyday. She had a huge crush in Yoichi.

'_Whatever. Will you tell Yoichi to meet me at the benches after school?'_

'_Rot in hell u bitch.'_

'_No thank you, I would rather sleep with Yoichi.'_

'_Whore!'_

'_A whore is a woman who sleeps with several men. I am a virgin, thus I am not a whore.'_

'_Of course ur a virgin, no one wants to touch u!'_

'_Go douche girly boy!'_

'_I don't need toys to get pleasure, unlike u, I have a boyfriend! _XP_'_

Much paper was used that day. Deidara was having a conversation Yoichi, an argument with Amaya, and rejecting Tatsuo's advances. Yoichi was conversing with Deidara, telling Amaya to fuck off, and he and Tatsuo were currently calling each other names. Tatsuo and Amaya refused to interact with each other.

* * *

Kioshi walked quietly up the steps to the school. Part of him was hoping that Yoichi left already, the other wanted so badly to see his crush. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice behind him. "Wow, I guess Deidara _is_ psychic." He spun around and saw Yoichi come out from behind a bush.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"O-oh…"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, I liked the kiss. It's just that… my parents don't really approve of… homosexuals."

"Ah. Who says he hafta tell them anything?"

"I've never lied before…"

"Well, sometimes, there's stuff you just gotta lie about."

"I guess…"

Yoichi stepped forward and kissed the blue eyed boy gently on the lips. Kioshi kissed back more confidently this time than last. Yoichi's tongue once again explored

Kioshi's mouth and said blond moaned into the kiss. He pulled back slightly, a large blush across his face. "We can't do this here. Let me get my work and maybe we can go to your house?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

"Thank you Miss Yamagota, I'll work on it tonight and have it to you by Friday."

Kioshi and Yoichi walked down the deserted halls to Kioshi's locker. The teachers had all left and they had just barely caught three of them. They heard some noises coming from one of the janitor's closet. They were going to leave until Yoichi thought he heard Tatsuo's voice. His gut instinct told him to check it out.

He walked up to the closet and realized it was unlocked. He quickly grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door. He was horrified at what he saw. Deidara was gagged, his hands were tied behind his back, tears were streaming down his face, and his clothes were ripped. Tatsuo's pants were around his heels and his cock was halfway inside Deidara. Everything was silent except for Deidara's quiet sobs.

Yoichi suddenly grabbed Tatsuo's shirt collar and punched him hard in the face. The pain made Tatsuo lose his erection. He pulled out of Deidara and hit Yoichi hard enough to knock him down. He quickly pulled up his pants and the fight was on. Kioshi went to untie Deidara and comforted the sobbing boy. "Why were you here Dei?"

"I-I left one of my b-books in my locker. That bastard grabbed me a-and pulled me in the closet with him." Deidara's tears wouldn't stop.

Amaya walked into the hall to see what all the commotion was about. She had seen Yoichi hiding behind a bush earlier and had decided to stay after to see what he was up too. She had seen him kiss Kioshi and was now determined to get rid of said boy. So, when she saw the brawl in the hallway, she saw opportunity. Kioshi looked up and saw Amaya coming at him with a knife in her hand. All the color drained from his face. "Yoichi!" Too late, she cut his arm and his face. He screamed in pain. Yoichi saw what was happening to his boyfriend and tried to wrestle off Tatsuo, but no luck, he was too strong. "Kioshi!" Deidara finally came to his senses and pushed Kioshi out of the way of Amaya's next move. She hit him in the side of the face and was surprised when all she heard was a clinking noise. Deidara smirked through his tears and moved his hair. "My Danna made it for me when I was four, un. I had no eye so he made me one." Deidara had a scope instead of an eye. Amaya screamed.

* * *

Sasori walked quickly up the stairs to the large building. Deidara hadn't come home that afternoon or even called. Sasori got worried and went looking. He heard a scream and went into the school toward the noise. The scene he was met with through him off guard. Yoichi and a white-haired boy were wrestling on the floor, Kioshi was unconscious and covered in blood, and Deidara was on all fours and his clothes were torn. Sasori saw that he had been crying recently and that there was blood on his pants.

"What the hell is going on?!" They all stopped and looked at him. Amaya's face grew pale and she turned and ran. Sasori ran up to Deidara and scooped him up in his arms. "Are you alright koi?"

"I've been better. We hafta get Kioshi to a hospital, un!"

"Get off fucker!" Yoichi yelled. Sasori turned his attention to them and used the cord in his stomach to tie up Tatsuo. "Kioshi!" Yoichi quickly crawled to his boyfriend. "Can you here me koi?"

Sasori picked Deidara up bridal style and Yoichi did the same with Kioshi.

"Do you have a car?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Let's go."

They exited the school and got into Yoichi's car. Sasori had thrown Tatsuo in the trunk. Yoichi drove, Kioshi was lying in the back seat, and Sasori was in the passengers seat with Deidara huddled in his lap, sobbing again.

* * *

Kinda sad I know. I think a lot fo you predicted that poor Deidara was gonna get raped. Review please! I'll update again at 35 reviews or when I get the 9th chapter typed up. Hopefully, by 35 reviews. 


	9. Yay lemons!

Sorry about the horribly long wait. I've been really sick and really busy with homework I had to make up because I was sick. But I bring you a chapter that is almost 5,000 words and lemons. Hope you like! Oh, and Happy late Valentines Day. 2-16-08**

* * *

**

**Deidara's POV (It's kind of easier this way… hope you don't mind. Also, Deidara does have mouths on his hands and on his chest; I just kept forgetting to mention it earlier. I'm a freaking genius.)**

A week later things were mostly back to normal. Kioshi was out of the hospital with only a few stitches. He and Yoichi were now officially a couple, and a very cute couple I might add. I had been tested at the hospital and came up clear of any sexually transmitted diseases. Sasori-Danna was so relieved.

After much begging, Sasori had let Tatsuo go after three days. No one was sure what Sasori had done to him, but he didn't talk much anymore. He sat on the opposite side of the room from me and _never_ spoke to me. If anyone said the words "needle", "poison", or "scalpel", he freaked out. I'm not usually a mean-spirited person, but it's pretty funny.

About four days after the incident, Sasori was finally able to finger me with out it hurting. I immediately wanted him to make love to me; I didn't want to feel Tatsuo on me any longer. It was somewhat painful, but I got through it and I felt a lot better afterwards. A whole week later, we began going back to school. I had never been so happy to go to school in my life!

Friday, 2:50 p.m.

"This is homework and it's due Monday." Mrs. Gwynevere stated. "You may talk the rest of the hour."

"What are you going to do over the weekend, un?"

"I'm taking Kioshi-koi to dinner, a movie, and then back to my place for some _fun_." Yoichi smirked and Kioshi blushed brightly. "Y-Yoichi-kun…"

"Relax koi, I'm just kidding about the last one. But I'm still taking you to the first two." Yoichi leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "You take has long as you need, I'll wait."

"Thank you, Yoichi-kun." Kioshi broke into another brilliant smile, making Yoichi turn to mush. It's always fun watching them. Kioshi has no idea what he does to Yoichi.

"I plan on spending a nice weekend with Sasori-Danna. He said he had a surprise for me, un. I can't wait!" I have a huge grin plastered on my face. I'm so excited! I wonder what it is…

"I bet I know what it is!" Yoichi said excitedly.

"Really? What, un?" How could he possibly know?

"Scalpels!" Yoichi yelled. Somehow, I knew that was coming. On the other side of the room, Tatsuo screamed and fell out of his chair. Yoichi was laughing so hard that he also fell from his chair and could barely breathe. "Tatsuo, calm down, you're fine. Yoichi get back in your chair and don't ever do that again!" Mrs. Gwynevere shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Yoichi snickered. He had picked on Tatsuo everyday since he came back. Revenge is sweet…

"So, beautiful, can I walk you home after school?" Yoichi flashed his trademark smirk that made all the girls scream. Kioshi blushed cutely. "Sure, Yoichi-kun." They are so cute together.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the classrooms. "Bye Dei! See you Monday!" Yoichi waved and dragged Kioshi away. "Bye guys! Try not to rape Kioshi over the weekend Yoichi!"

* * *

I walked quietly through town. I always took this route, I love to window shop. It's a beautiful day. I can't wait to get home; I shivered and grinned at the shear thought. I began running, wanting to get home A. S. A. P.

"Young man?" I came to a halt, hearing someone call to me. I noticed a man sitting in the ally; it was obvious from his appearance that he was homeless.

Sasori had told me never to talk to homeless people; they can be violent and unpredictable. I cautiously took a step toward the man. "Yes?"

"May I ask your name?" This man seemed well-educated. "It's Deidara Akasuna, un." The man's eyes widened and he seemed shocked. I get that reaction a lot. "If it's the name that surprises you, Akasuna no Sasori took me in as a baby, un. My parents are dead." The man suddenly seemed very sad. What'd I say? I took another step closer and smiled. "What's your name, un?"

"It's… Daisuke." He said slowly. Why does that seem familiar? "That's a nice name. I hafta go home now, or Danna will worry, un. See you around!" I didn't want to be rude, but I _really _wanted to get home. I once again took off toward my destination.

* * *

"Danna! I'm home!" I shouted as he closed the door behind me. Almost immediately, two arms were around me and a mouth was nibbling at my neck. I whimpered slightly and buried my hands in red hair.

"Missed you, koi." Sasori said huskily.

"Missed you too Danna, un." Sasori moved and kissed me deeply on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "So, koi, where shall we play today? Bed, couch, floor, your choice."

"Kitchen table, un." Sasori looked about as surprised as a puppet could look. He obviously didn't think I'd be that kinky. "Are you sure?"

"Un!" We kissed once more and made our way to the kitchen.

Everyday after school I would come home tense and stressed from the day's little annoyances, like annoying students, stupid teachers, and boring lectures. Sasori decided that he should help relieve me. So, everyday after school, I would pick a place in the house and there he would finger me and give me oral sex at the same time. After words, I would give Sasori a blowjob. It makes everyday fun.

So now, I was laying butt naked on the kitchen table with a fully-clothed Sasori leaning over me hungrily. He leaned down and kissed me forcefully, pushing his tongue through to rape my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me and grabbed a chair so he could kneel in it.

He stuck three fingers in my mouth, I took the hint and began licking and sucking them. He removed them from my mouth and stuck one in my entrance. He began pumping my cock at the same time. I moaned and arched my back. So good… "M-more…" He forced in all three fingers, making me whimper and tremble, and he started thrusting the fingers in and out of me.

Soon enough, he leaned down and took all of my cock into his mouth. I cried out and thrust my hips upward. He held them down with one hand, and the other began rubbing my prostate. Oh god that feels so good!! My hands once again tangled themselves in blood red hair as I arched my back and nearly screamed.

Sasori continued to suck my cock and rub my prostate. He removes his fingers and I whimper. I'm pleasantly surprised, however, when the cord in his stomach replaces them. I moan loudly as it moves in and out of me, hitting my prostate every time. How does he always know how to please me the most? That feels so amazing… I'm getting close. "Danna…" I groan. So… close… Fuck!! "Dannaaaa!" I scream and come in his mouth. He quickly swallows and removes the cord from me. "Shall we move to the living room now so you can fulfill your end of the bargain?" He asks in that sexy voice of his. I love it. "U-un."

Danna picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his lower torso. He carried me into the living room and placed me gently on the couch, and then he removed his clothing and sat in his favorite chair. I got up off the couch and sat on my knees on the floor in front of him.

I gripped his member and the mouths on my hands began licking it up and down. I leaned down and licked from the base to the tip and took just the tip into my mouth and began to suck. He growled low in his throat and his hands gripped the armrests tightly. I might be young and new to this, but I'm a fast learner, I know what he likes.

As I suck on the tip, the mouths on my hands lick his cock all over. After a few seconds of this, I take the tip out of my mouth and instead use my right hand to suck on it while I kiss and suck on the sides. He groaned and bucked slightly. I decided I should probably be nice if I want my surprise. So I took the whole thing in and deep throated him. He gasped and placed his right hand on my head and pushed down slightly.

I bobbed my head up and down on his member and sucked at the same time. He grunted and his grip tightened in my hair, but I don't mind, it's how I know I'm doing a good job. I continue my sucking and licking until he suddenly groans and my mouth is filled with his seed. I swallow all of it and suck a bit more for good measure. I remove my mouth from his cock and lick my lips. I like the way he tastes.

He grabs my chin and lifts it up as he leans down and kisses me passionately. Our tongues dance for a bit until he pulls away and lightly chuckles. "What's so funny, un?" I'll be pissed if I got some on my lip. "You've turned me into a pedophile." He smirked down at me, but there was only love in his eyes. "Oops." I giggle and nuzzle into his groin. "Danna loves me, un?" I look up at him innocently, giving him the eyes. I'm really freaking good at looking adorable. He smiles and rubs my cheek with his hand, "Danna loves you, runt."

* * *

_Riiiiiiing_

'_Ugh.'_

_Riiiiiiing_

'_Go away.'_

_Riiiiiiiing_

'_Shut up.'_

_Riiiiiin-_

"Hello?"

'_Thank god.'_

"This is Sasori. …He's still sleeping. …No, he's not a morning person. …Will you stop being so damn cheery? It's pissing me off. …Fine. Deidara, the other brat wants to talk to you."

"Who is it, un?" I hate mornings. I bet it's Yoichi, he's the only one who gets up this freaking early on a Saturday. It better be good.

"Who the hell is this? …It's Yoichi."

"Dammit." I curse. I'm going to kill him… right after I get some coffee.

"What?" I snap moodily.

"_Well, good morning sunshine! Aren't you just chipper this morning!"_ Yoichi's voice meets my ears. He sounds ever more hyped up than usual.

"I'm going to kill you, un."

"I'll do it." I jump slightly. I didn't know Danna was right behind me.

"_What did he say? Am I gonna die?!"_ He sounded a little panicked.

"No, I was kidding."

"Damn." Sasori mumbled. He quietly left the room, probably to make me my coffee.

"_Thank you god!"_

"What do you want?!" I snapped again. I want my coffee now dammit!

"_Jeez. I was just gonna say good morning and that I hope you have a good day and that I hope you like your surprise."_

"How much, un?"

"_$50. The place I wanna take Kioshi out to eat is kind of expensive…" _

"Ugh… I have a better idea. Danna wanted to take me out anyway, so why don't we just go on a double date, un?"

"_You're brilliant! I'll meet you in the park at 2:00. Is that good?"_

"Fine." Want my coffee…

"_Awesome see you there!"_ _Click_

Finally! Coffeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

I run quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Danna has already prepared the coffee and my cup is sitting at my spot on the table. "Coffeeeeeeeeee!!" I grab the cup and down the coffee. HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HOT!! Sasori is already waiting with a glass of ice cold water. I snatch it from his hand and down it as well. Much better…

"Thank you Danna, un! You're the best!"

"And you're predictable." Oh, he so just lost a blowjob.

"Yoichi wants us to meet him and Kioshi in the park at 2:00, un."

"Alright." He's so sexy. Sitting in his chair reading the paper.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Seven."

"Arg!! I don't wanna be up this early, un!" Who the hell calls at 6:50 in the freaking morning?!? I'm going to kill Yoichi!

"Well, you are now. You could help me with another painting if you'd like." Well, that was unexpected. We haven't done a painting together in months. "I'd love to Danna!" He earned back that blowjob. I walk around to his side of the table and give him a sweet kiss. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer, deepening it. He finally pulls away. "I love you." He says in that tone of voice that sends a shiver down my spine. "I love you too, un." We kiss again before getting up and going to the studio.

* * *

The first thing we have to do is decide what to make. We've agreed on a sunset over a lake. Shut the hell up, I like sunsets. Anyway, the next step is to _lightly _sketch it on a large easel. After that's finished, we have to decide on the colors. Once we do that, it's on to painting!

* * *

An hour later the painting is coming along relatively well. The lake is finished and the trees just need a few touch ups. We're currently working on the sky. It's my favorite part so far, the colors are beautiful. There's pinks, purples, and blues, it's so pretty! Shut the hell up, I can like what I want.

Somewhere along the way, we've managed to get covered on paint. Just for the record, he started it. He was laughing at my tree so I wiped some paint on his nose and then he wiped some across my cheek. That started a little war and now we both have a bunch of dots and stripes all over our faces, arms, and clothes. It was fun though.

* * *

It's nearly one o'clock and we're getting ready to leave. Danna's wearing his usual cloak, but he brushed his hair. I, however, could not get off so easily. I'm in a freaking dress. STOP LAUGHING!! I guess it's not so bad though. I do look really nice. STOP IT! At least it's a nice shade of bluish purple, and the heels even match. GODDAMMIT STOP LAUGHING!! Danna even bought me a choker, earrings, a bracelet, a hair tie, and some gloves to match it. SHUT THE HELL UP! All in all, I look really good. I might as well wear a dress anyway, if I wear a tuxedo people with think I'm a cross dresser… QUIT LAUGHING!! Also, girls clothes look better on me anyway, boys clothes don't fit quite right since I have a girlish figure. I have some skirts in the closet that I sometimes wear when we go out, Danna likes them a lot. GO DIE!

* * *

Alright, maybe the dress was a bad idea.

"Kioshi, you better know CPR, un, because I think Yoichi's gonna suffocate." Yoichi was currently on the ground in front of us, holding his sides and laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Bastard.

"Oh shut up you jerk! I'm never helping you with anything again, un!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"I-I'm s-sorry… It's just… you're in a dress!" He went off on another fit of laughter. Jerk. "I think you look nice Deidara-san." Kioshi smiled sweetly at me.

"Why thank you Kioshi, you're a much better friend than Yoichi, un."

"Hey!" Yoichi stopped laughing and had a pissed off look on his face.

"Go die ass wipe!"

"Both of you shut up." Sasori-Danna sounded a little angry himself. "You," He pointed to Yoichi. "Get up and stop laughing at Deidara, Deidara, stop making things worse, and you," he pointed at Kioshi this time. "Stop being so nice, it's creepy." Kioshi's eyes were downcast and he looked like he wanted to cry. Yoichi was at his side in an instant. "Don't cry Kioshi-koi, he didn't mean it."

"The hell I didn't."

"Don't be mean Danna! Kioshi's sensitive, un." I gave him the eyes and he relented. "Ugh, sorry." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his left arm. "S'okay, I love you."

"… Love you too…" He mumbled. He gets embarrassed about things like that so easily, it's cute.

"Sasori and Deidara, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yoichi taunted us.

"Oh go die!" I quickly grab a rock and chunk it at his head, it barely missed. He pointed a finger at me accusingly. "Deidara just tried to assassinate me!"

"Yeah, and next time I won't miss, un!"

"Brats."

* * *

Wow, this place is _really _fancy. The carpet is red and the lighting is kind of dim. There's a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and roses on every table, very romantic. Good thing Danna gets everything either free or at a serious discount.

We take a seat at a booth near the back and away from most of the other people. Sasori is sitting across from Kioshi and I'm across from Yoichi. We look over the menus as we wait for our drinks. I lean my head on Sasori's shoulder and he gently kisses it. Yoichi snickers and I kick him under the table, making him yelp and jump. This makes Kioshi giggle a bit and now Yoichi is pouting. That's what he gets for being dumb.

Soon enough, we all deicide on what to get, except Sasori, he doesn't eat. The waitress takes our orders and the food arrives minutes later. It's delicious! I nearly correct the waitress when she calls me 'miss', then I remember that I'm wearing a dress, and decide that I probably shouldn't. The poor girl's probably freaked out enough that she's serving Akasuna no Sasori, that's enough to make anyone stress. We'll have to leave her a nice tip.

Thirty minutes later, everyone is finished and we leave the waitress, Amy, a $10 tip. In total, the whole meal only cost us $15.

* * *

Kioshi and I had managed to convince the other two to take us shopping at the mall. It's a big mall, two floors and over 100 different shops, including clothing, electronics, food, accessories, shoes, a pet store, and even a few arcades. It's freaking awesome.

Our first stop was the pet shop to look at all the cute animals. "Aww, look how cute!" Kioshi and I were currently swooning over the bunnies. "They're so fluffy, un!" I'd ask Danna if I could have one, but knowing him, as soon as we get home, he'll turn it into a puppet. Jerk.

Soon enough, we moved onto electronics, then clothes. I bought some belted TRIPP pants and some tight fitting black t-shirts. I also managed to get a couple skirts without Danna noticing. I'd show them two his later in my own way. Yoichi had convinced Kioshi to get a few tight fitting shirts. He looked so exited at the thought of getting to see Kioshi in them, it was pretty funny.

We had so many bags that we had to go home to put them away, then we met back at the park and wondered around there for a bit. It was starting to get dark so we figured it was time to go to the movies.

* * *

I watch warily as I see Danna lean over and whisper something in Yoichi's ear. Yoichi seemed a little worried, but Danna whispered something else and Yoichi suddenly had a huge grin on his face. I know exactly what's going on. I lean over and whisper to Kioshi. "They're gonna try to get us to see a horror, un, so that we'll cling to them. We have to agree on a movie and convince them to see it instead, un."

"Okay, how about a romance?"

"Perfect."

We look through the choices and decide on a movie. Sure enough, they tried to drag us into a horror. Our eye's started watering and we looked so sad and pathetic. Yoichi was the first to break, hugging Kioshi and agreeing to watch the romance movie. I smirked and stood next to Sasori. "I know your games, un." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Brat." He leaned down and we french kissed for a bit. I love it when I win.

* * *

I've never been one for sappy romances, but it was better than embarrassing myself watching a horror. Yoichi and Kioshi were snuggling next to me, my hand was on Danna's arm and my head was resting on his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I guess sappy romances aren't so bad.

* * *

Ugh, I'm never going to see a movie with those two again. They're so sappy! They keep saying all this sweet corny shit to each other. I'm all for romance and what not, but now it's just getting on my nerves. I'm going to kill Yoichi.

The movie was okay, but like I said earlier, I've never been one for sappy romances.

It's nearly 8:00 by the time we get home. The day went by quicker than I thought. Then, I remember what Sasori had mentioned a few days earlier. "Danna, when do I get my surprise, un?" I tugged on the sleeve of his cloak and looked up at him cutely. "Hm, go wash off that makeup and I'll go get it."

"Okay! Should I change clothes too, un?"

"No no. It's fine."

I quickly wash off the make up and remove my jewelry and gloves. I sat patiently on the couch waiting for my Danna. He came in dragging a very large, neatly wrapped box. He leaves it in the middle of the living room and comes to sit by me on the couch. "Can I open it, un?" I ask excitedly. "Not quite yet." Dammit. "Why nooooooot? I wannaaaa!" Ugh, I sounded like a brat, but I really wanna open it! "No." As soon as the words left his mouth, he kissed me fiercely and pushed me down on the couch. His hands moved under me and began slowly unzipping my dress. Wasn't I just whining about something? I can't remember.

He completely unzips the dress and slides just the top part down a ways. He begins licking and sucking at my neck. I whimper and try to push him lower, he's kind of stubborn, but eventually moves to suck and bite at my left nipple. He removes the dress completely and is now playing with my pantyhose. In a matter of seconds, those are gone too. He's now messing with the hem of my panties. He rubs my cock underneath them and I moan thrust forward. Oh so very slowly, he removes them from my body. He leans forward and quickly pulls out my hair tie.

I am now completely exposed to him, and he is still fully clothed. That is just not fair. I roll onto my side and curl up so he cannot touch my member or even see it. "No." I say, childishly. He smirks and removes his cloak and pants, his boxers still on. He once again goes to touch me. "Uh-uh." I curl up tighter. He removes his boxers and I relax and let him do what he wants to me. He grabs my hips and pulls me toward him, kissing my neck.

He puts his fingers on my lips and I begin to suck them as he pumps my cock. He takes his fingers out of my mouth and kisses me instead. I whimper a bit when he inserts one in my entrance. Seconds later, he adds a second, then a third. He thrusts them in and out of me as he pumps my member, I'm getting close. Almost… there… dammit! He stopped! "Dannaaaa!" I whine to him. "I don't want you coming before you get your surprise." My what? Oh yeah!

He gently picks me up bridal-style, carries me over to the large box and sits me gently on the floor in front of it. I'm not sure if I should be excited or pissed. I settle for excited and quickly rip off all the wrapping paper. Yay, it's a box! I open up the box and find… a puppet? Oookaaayy… "It's a puppet, un."

"Yes, but this is a special puppet."

"I thought you said all your puppets were special, un."

"This one's special in a different way. Here, I'll show you what I mean…"

Sasori pushes me forward on my hands and knees and thrusts his cock into me deeply. I scream and bury my fingers in the carpet, clinching them into fists, trying to steady myself. He continues his thrusting as he moves his fingers and brings the puppet to 'life'. It moves in front off me and I finally notice what makes this one special. It has a penis. I'm suddenly afraid, I know Danna wouldn't hurt me, but the thought of having this… _thing _inside me is terrifying. It reminds me of what Tatsuo did… "Danna… I-I'm scared."

"Why? There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't want that in me, un."

"Don't worry koi, it's not going back here, it's going in your mouth." Oh, well that makes me feel _much _better. Not. What the hell is the point of giving a puppet oral sex? It can't feel it!

I tremble slightly as the puppet puts its cock to my lips. I open my mouth a bit and it pushes its member in slowly. It begins thrusting in and out of my mouth, Danna also resumes his thrusting. I try to ignore the thing in my mouth, but I soon realize… it tastes like chocolate! I can't help myself and I begin to suck.

I notice some movement on my right and see a large hand come from the right side of the puppet's stomach. It moves until it's underneath me and is supporting my whole weight. It has placed itself over the mouth on my chest. That's weird… I wonder why- Oh my god! Another fucking penis came out of the hand and is now thrusting into the mouth on my chest. This one tastes like strawberries!

The mouths on my hands and chest are very sensitive to taste and touch. I don't know why, they just are. So right now, I'm moaning at the wonderful sensations coming from my ass and chest. Another hand has come from the left side of the puppet's stomach and is currently tangled in my hair. I barely notice when the puppet takes my hands in his and entwines our fingers. That is until two more penises enter the mouths on my hands. The left one tastes like bananas and the right tastes like cherries. Holy freaking crap.

I'm in heaven right now. There are five cocks thrusting into me and my whole body is trembling with pleasure. I'm moaning and whimpering, but the cock in my mouth muffles it. I can feel tears streaming down my face because it's just so _good_. Sasori is thrusting into me hard and fast, he grabs my cock and begins pumping it in time with his thrusts. I buck when he grabs it and nearly scream. I can't take much more…

Only seconds later, I come hard in Danna's hand, spilling my seed on the carpet. A few thrusts later and Danna fills me with his seed. The puppet seems to come as well; it fills all four of my mouths with some sort of sweet liquid. It's defiantly not sperm, but it's nice all the same. I swallow it all, but the mouths on my hands and stomach can't swallow at all, so the liquid ends up on the floor.

The puppet moves away and I collapse with my butt in the air since Danna is still inside me. I rest my head in my arms and I'm panting heavily. "That was amazing…" I said softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, koi." Sasori's voice meets my ears and I can't help the shiver that runs up my spine. His after-sex voice is so sexy…

He gently pulls out of me and lays behind me on the floor. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me against his chest. I'd like to move to the bed, but I don't think I can actually move at all. Oh well.

We lay together quietly for some time. He sits up then picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. He lays me on my side of the bed and gets in next to me. He once again pulls me against him and wraps his arms securely around me. "Good night, little one." He says and kisses me softly on the head. "G'night Danna…" I mumble and kiss his neck. Soon enough, I fall asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'll update when I get the next chapter typed, but reviews will get it typed faster! See you next chapter! 


	10. A blast from the past

I beleive I have a weak amune system, because I just keep geting sick. Anyway, here's the 10th chapter. It was gonna be longer, but I decided that since it had been so long, I'd uplaod it anyway and just start the 11th chapter with what I was going to end this one with. This one has angst in it and please forgive me for any grammer errors or typos, I haven't been feeling that well and am a bit depressed, but I do what I can. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Riiiiing_

'_No. Fucking. Way.'_

_Riiiiing_

'_Why me?'_

_Riiiiing_

'_Arg!'_

_Riii-_

"What?!" I am _not _a happy panda.

"_Good morning sunshine! How are you today?"_

"Why the hell are you calling so early??"

"_I just wanted to say 'hi' and ask if you ever got your surprise. Is that so much to ask?"_

_Click_

I swear, if he calls back...

_Riiiii-_

"What the hell do you want?!?" I nearly scream into the phone.

"_D-Deidara?"_ Oops.

"Kioshi? I'm sorry; I thought you were Yoichi, un"

"_Oh. Um, I was just calling to ask if you had my wallet. I can't seem to find it."_

"I think you gave it to Sasori-Danna so you wouldn't lose it, un. I'll go check."

I throw on some underwear and carry the phone with me down the stairs into the living room. I notice that Sasori is already up making coffee in nothing but his boxers. Sweet.

Our clothes are still in a pile by the couch and I quickly dig through them. Seconds later, I find Kioshi's wallet in the pocket of Sasori's pants. "Yeah, I have it, un. Do you want me to bring it over?"

"_That's okay. Can you just bring it to me Monday?"_

"Sure. I have a question." I drop the wallet by my backpack and go into the kitchen. I sit down at my spot at the table and wait for my coffee.

"_Yes?"_

"Aren't your parents like, homophobes or something, un?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"Then what did they think you were doing yesterday when you left with Yoichi, un?"

"_I told we were going to meet up with some friends and see a movie. They said that was great and dropped the subject. I don't think they know I'm gay."_

"Ah. Well, I hope they don't find out anything. I'd hate to see you get hurt, un."

"_Yeah, me too, thanks Deidara. I should go now. Bye."_

"You're welcome. Bye." I hang up the phone and sit it next to me so I'd remember to take it back upstairs. Sasori hands me my coffee and sits across from me at the table. "Good morning beautiful. Who was on the phone?"

"Morning Danna. It was Kioshi, un. He forgot to get his wallet back from you. I'm taking it to him Monday, un."

"Ah."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I sipped my coffee as he read the paper, mostly the obituaries. Then, I remembered something from last night. "Danna?"

"Hn?"

"What was that stuff that came out of the puppet, un?"

"Just a liquid I came up with. I was originally going to use my own semen, but that would have taken either a lot of jerking off, or the use of needles. I didn't want to do either one, so I made my own."

"Oh, okay then." We once again fell into silence. A thought occurred to me. "Danna?"

"What?"

"Does the name 'Daisuke' mean anything to you, un?" He stiffened and his grip on the paper tightened. "Where did you hear that name?" He seemed a little agitated.

"A homeless man talked to me and that was his name, un. Why?"

"…No reason. No, it doesn't mean anything to me, but don't go near that man again." He's lying to me again. I really hate that. "You're lying. Why don't you just tell me, un?" He sighs and gets up from his chair. He comes to my side of the table and kisses me deeply. I'm surprised at first, but I soon kiss back with equal force. He pulls away when we need air. "Please, just promise me. I don't want to lose you…" Lose me? What? I'd never leave him. He seems somewhat… sad. It kind of scares me… I've never seen him like this before. "I promise." We kiss again and he pulls me to my feet. We stay together for what seems like forever. When we pull away, I nuzzle his neck and he kisses my head. "Love you, Danna, un."

"Love you too, runt."

* * *

It's been nearly a month since the incident and no one as seen or heard from Amaya. That little bitch. Everyone knows about what she did and they're all keeping an eye out for her. Yoichi is severely over protective of Kioshi and walks him home everyday after school. I think he's just being paranoid, but better safe than sorry I suppose.

Danna had let Tatsuo live because he wanted him to be miserable for the rest of his life. But we talked about it, and decided that he could make Amaya into a puppet. Little bitch.

I do my best to avoid Daisuke everyday, even going so far as to take different routes through town, but I always see him and he always tries to talk to me. I think he may be stalking me. I'd tell Danna, but I don't want him killing the poor man. I really hope I'm making the right choice; I'd rather not be raped again…

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you doing, un?"

"Shh, I'm waiting." The three of us are currently standing in the hallway. Yoichi is against the wall and seems to be waiting for someone to come around the corner. Several people have walked by and given us funny looks, but he hasn't moved an inch. I'm pretty sure that his mental state is deteriorating. "For who, Yoichi-kun?"

"Sh! Here he comes!" Oh boy. I know where this is going. Tatsuo rounds the corner and Yoichi jumps out in front of him. "Needles!!" He yells. Tatsuo proceeded to scream and take off in the opposite direction down the hall. Several kids were laughing, but a few teachers looked pretty pissed, except for Mr. Yanma, our gym teacher, who was currently laughing his ass off. He always was the cool teacher. "We better not get in trouble over your little games, un."

"Trouble? You're Akasuna no Sasori's lover! We'll never get in trouble! Mwuhahahaha!!" He begins laughing evilly. Oh boy, it's going to his head. "Don't even start. Just because we can get away with stuff, un, doesn't mean we should do things in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeez."

"Um, can we go to lunch now?" Kioshi was so shy, even around us. "Of course koi! Lead the way Dei-chan." Bastard. "Don't call me that, un." We began making our way into the lunch room. Hopefully, they would serve something edible today.

"Call you what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't. What am I, psychic?"

"Psycho's more like it, un."

"Fuck you!"

* * *

After near two minutes of arguing, we finally make it into the lunch line.

"That's not edible."

"Yes it is, un."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I'm not eating it."

We're currently standing in line for lunch. Today is lasagna day. Personally, I like it. Yoichi, however, despises it. "If you don't want it, un, then get the salad."

"I hate salad!"

"Then don't eat!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Ugh!" I get my food and quickly sit down. Yoichi and Kioshi join me minutes later. Kioshi begins happily eating his salad while Yoichi pokes at his lasagna with a grimace. "You're supposed to eat it, not torture it, un."

"Screw you."

"No thanks, that's Sasori-Danna's job, un."

"Oh go die!"

"Hey, that's my saying! I copy write that, un!" Yeah, Yoichi and I argue a lot, but we're still best friends. We get along great when we don't argue. It's kind of complicated…

* * *

I walked home quickly, nervous about possibly meeting Daisuke. He's polite and all, but there's something about him that seems… familiar, and it's creeping me out. Shit, there he is, walk faster. I quicken my pace and walk past him without as much as a glance in his direction. OH CRAP!! HE GRABBED ME! I struggle and he tightens his grasp and covers my mouth with his hand. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!!

He pulls me into the ally away from people and I struggle more. There is no fuckin' way I'm gonna be raped again! NO!! I feel tears running down my face as I start shaking. He notices and releases me, keeping hold of my arms. "Sh, don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He sounds sincere, but I'm not taking _any _chances. "Let go! I don't wanna be raped again, un!" His grip loosens for a second, but tightens again before I can get away. "You… were raped…?"

"Yes! Now let me go!" Why does he care if I was raped before if he's gonna rape me now?! Was he hoping for a virgin or something?! "Who raped you?" The_ hell_?? "Why do you care?! LET ME GO!!" I scream and struggle harder, but he's still stronger. Shit! Fuck I'm scared… what if he rapes me?! I can't be raped again!! Danna shouldn't have to love someone who's been raped!! Especially more than once! Oh god…

"Deidara… there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but you've been avoiding me…" SHIT!! "Duh I've been avoiding you! Danna told me to stay far away from you, and I can see why!"

"… Sasori told you to stay away?"

"YES!" Let me go you son of a bitch!

"I guess… he doesn't want you to know the truth then." Oh snap, that got my attention. "T-truth?" Danna's never lied to me…

"How did your parents die?" Ooooooookaaaaaaaay… "D-Danna said they were killed in a car wreck, un."

"And how did he find you?"

"I was t-thrown from the vehicle. That's how I lost m-my eye, un."

"Wrong. All wrong." Wrong? How could it be wrong? "Danna would never lie to me! You're the one who's wrong, un!" Big words coming from someone who's currently FUCKING TRAPPED!! "Deidara… your parents are alive and well. You were born without your eye, and with those mouths too." How the hell did he know about them?? "H-how…?" There was a long pause. "Deidara… I am your father…"

I don't remember much after that. I think I screamed once the initial shock wore off. I ran home and Danna was waiting. I'm still crying… he's holding me now and we're on the couch. He's whispering things to me, but I can't really understand it through my sobbing. I'm not sure if Daisuke is my father or not… but I'm still pretty shaken. I mean… he either really is my father and Danna's been lying to me my whole life, or he's totally insane and I came _that_ close to being hurt, raped again, or taken away to live with some deranged man who thinks he's my father. I'm not in a very good mood right now.

"Danna?"

"Yes, koi?"

"W-what happened to my parents?"

"… You talked to Daisuke, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question. "I didn't mean to, he grabbed me…"

"He _what_??" He doesn't sound happy.

"He grabbed me and pulled me into an alley, un. I thought he was gonna rape me…" I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes again. "That bastard… you poor thing." He pulled me tightly against himself and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hand in blood-red hair to deepen the kiss. I suddenly remembered that he hadn't answered my question. When we pulled away to breath I made my move. "What happened to my parents, Danna, un?" He didn't seem to happy that I had brought it back up. "What did… Daisuke tell you…?"

"That my parents were alive, and that he's my father, un." He cringed. "Deidara… you know I love you, very much… your parents didn't die in a car accident…" He's not even finished speaking to me, but my chest already hurts. He lied to me… "Daisuke _is_ your father and he wanted you… but your mother… didn't…" I felt my heart clench painfully. She… she didn't want me…? Why? What did I do? "W-why…?" He kissed me gently on the forehead. "I can't tell you Dei"

"Why not?"

"It would hurt your feelings." I gripped his cloak tightly. "Tell me!" He pulled me tighter against his chest. "I can't." I can't take this anymore! "Tell me!" I practically scream at him. "Why did she hate me?! Why did you keep me?! Why did you lie?! Why did dad want me, but mom didn't?! WHY?! Tell me, tell me, tell me…" My voice grew softer and the last word ended with a sob. I clung to him and buried my face in his neck, muffling my choked sobs. "Deidara… sometimes not knowing… is better than knowing." He said as he rubbed my back. "I need to know…" I say weakly. I hear him sigh softly.

"… Your mother… wasn't exactly right in the head… when she saw you had only one eye… she freaked and called some things… then gave you to me. I'm not really sure why I kept you instead of making you into a puppet… but I'm glad I did. I love you and I lied to protect you… I didn't want you to get hurt. Like I said earlier, your mother wasn't right… but your father was. He wanted to keep you… but couldn't. He's the one who named you…"

I stayed quiet through his whole explanation, my crying becoming quieter and my heart pounding. Once he finished, I had to absorb the new information for a few minutes, until it sank in. "W… what did she call me?" …Silence. He said nothing, just pulled me closer. "Please?" I plead to him. "She… called you… a monster… and a few other things I can't really remember. I'm so sorry Dei."

"Not your fault…" I whisper into his neck. I feel so numb. I don't know if I should be sad that she didn't want me, or happy that he gave me away and I now have a great life. I suddenly feel very tired. "Danna… I'm tired, un."

"Alright." Sasori gently picks me up, my arms around his neck, legs around his waist and his arms supporting me, and carries me upstairs. "Mine." I answer his unasked question. He walks into my room and gently lays me on my bed. I haven't slept in my own room in weeks. I pull on the collar of his cloak and he leans down and kisses me lovingly. His hand rubs my cheek soothingly and he deepens the kiss, just a little.

We share soft kisses for a minute or so. He bids me good night and kisses me deeply once more. "I love you Dei." He whispers to me. "Love you too, un." He walks back into the hallway and quietly closes my door.

* * *

That was utter crap. Sorry about the lunch thing, that was just a comic relief sorta thing, and the whole Star Wars "I am your father" thing was kinda for the same thing. All in all, I hate this chapter. Sasori was way OOC but I can't really bring myslef to care so much right now. Review please, maybe nice reviews will make me less of an idiot. 


	11. Bloody love and a new friend

3/5/08

That was fast huh. Only took me two days to type and post this whole chapter! Go me! Anyway, lotsa things happen in this chappy and it might get a little confusing in places. Forgive me for my suckiness. I'm 90 percent sure that over half of you will hate this chapter.

Me no own Naruto...

* * *

"So you're _not_ an orphan?!" I just filled Yoichi and Kioshi in on last night's events. It's first hour and Mr. Yanma is sick meaning it's a free day. We're sitting in the bleachers, not doing anything. Kioshi's hands are on my shoulders comfortingly while Yoichi is sitting in front of me, staring at me like I've grown another head. "Exactly."

"But-but! They died in a car wreck!"

"Apparently not, un."

"But-!"

"That's enough Yoichi-kun, can't you see it's hurting him enough already? Poor Deidara-sempai." Kioshi pulls me into a hug and I gratefully hug back. It's times like this I'm glad to have someone like Kioshi for a friend, Yoichi doesn't give me hugs, he says he's too manly for something so girly. Jerk.

"Whatever… Have you guys seen Tatsuo today? I think he's hiding from me…"

"No duh. I'd hide from you too if you scared me all the time, un."

"Are you saying that you're sympathizing with him?"

"Kinda. I mean, it's no ones fault if he has a crush on me, un."

"He raped you!!"

"I know, but he apologized to me before he did it and even _tried_ to be kinda gentle. He's really not that bad I'm sure, un." Yoichi quickly stood up, nearly loosing his balance and falling. "I refuse to forgive!!" He yelled. Everyone turned and stared at him. "WHAT?!?" They jumped and quickly looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Yoichi said smugly. He can be a real handful sometimes.

* * *

Ugh, stupid teachers. Miss Yamagota held me after class to talk to me about some missing work. Turns out the stupid bitch had it the whole time and was just overlooking it. Yoichi had gone on ahead to meet up with Kioshi and claim our lunch table. No one ever sits there since they know it's ours, but he likes to pretend he's defending a claim or something.

HOLY SHIT!! Someone just grabbed me dragged me into the janitors closet!! OH NO!! It's Tatsuo!! SHIT!! I struggle and try to break free of his grip. I'm not gong through this again! "Sh Sh, I'm not gonna hurt you I swear!!" He says quickly. Should I trust him? Surely he's not dumb enough to try something after last time. My struggling stops but I'm still tensed up and ready to defend if he tries something.

He removes his hands from my mouth and arms and steps back a bit, which isn't far since we're in a fucking closet. "Sorry about that. I would have just talked to you in the hall, but I figured you'd either run away, kick my ass, or Yoichi would do somethin' to me." He trembled at the thought. "I wanted to apologize again for what I did to you, I wasn't thinkin' clearly and I'm really sorry." He looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face.

"That's only the hundredth time you've apologized, un. I told you, I forgive you." He looked up at me, surprised. "How can you say that with what I did to you?!"

"I figured it was a spur of the moment kinda thing or something like that, un. Hormones, whatever. I was pretty upset at first, but I'm willing to forgive." I smile sweetly at him and he shyly smiles back. "Thanks." He says softly. "Anytime. Why don't you come eat lunch with us, un.?" His face pales and his eyes widen. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Yoichi don't like me at all."

"I'll make sure he doesn't mess with you."

"Naw, I'm good." I pull another sweet smile. "Too bad." I quickly grab his hand and drag him out of the closet and down that hall. He pulls and struggles and even though he's older than me, Danna taught me how to take someone down twice my size. Unfortunately, when I'm scared or surprised I forget things. He's trying to get away but I just twist my wrist in the opposite direction of his pulls.

Several people stop and stare. I can't blame them though, I mean, how often to you see a girlish boy dragging a boy a good head taller than him down a hall like he's a four year old? Once in your life if you're lucky.

* * *

You could cut the tension with a knife. Tatsuo is beside me, trembling like it's -30 degrees, Yoichi is across from him glaring daggers, Kioshi is trying to ignore them the best he can and eat, and I'm eating while trying to convince Tatsuo to eat and Yoichi that Tatsuo isn't going to hurt me. It isn't working very well.

When I had pulled him into the cafeteria, I noticed that Tatsuo had cut his hair. It was pretty short now, kind of like Yoichi's, but a bit shorter and neater. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing the eyebrow piercing anymore. He looks a lot better now.

"So… Tatsuo…" Yoichi began smoothly. He better not. "Did you know… that RICIN is the deadliest poison known to man?" Tatsuo's whole body jerked hard and he trembled violently. "Yoichi!! Don't you ever do that again, un! Poor Tatsuo here has apologized several times and knows what he did was wrong. You had better stop being so mean to him or I'll kick your ass, un!"

"Tch. You and what army? …Wait! Never mind! I'll be good!" Apparently he remembers who fucks me every Saturday night. Heh heh heh, I win again. "Tatsuo is going to be hanging out with us now, un."

"WHAT?" Tatsuo and Yoichi yelled in unison. "Oh, that would be great." Kioshi said cheerily and smiled. "But-but he-!"

"Not gonna hear it."

"I don't think I should-"

"Neither of you get a say in this, un. Tatsuo is my friend now."

"Why do you always make irrational decisions out of the blue?!"

"'Cause I'm blonde, un." Ha! I just put myself down; Yoichi can't make a comeback for that one!

"But-but!! …Dammit!" Yoichi crosses his arms and proceeds to pout. Eh, crybaby.

"Um… Just out of curiosity… where did you learn about RICIN?" Tatsuo spoke up from beside me. Yoichi raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "Last year, one of the science teachers had everyone one do a report on a poison of their choice. I chose RICIN." Tatsuo flinched a bit at the word 'poison' but recovered quickly. I don't think he really likes this conversation, but is trying to get on Yoichi's good side a bit. "How does it work?"

Yoichi unfolded his arms and leaned forward a bit, obviously liking that we were talking about something he understood well. "Well, the powder is tasteless and odorless. It can be sprinkled into soup, placed in a drink, or inhaled. It takes about 3-4 days to act and when it does, the person will be dead within a week. The death is slow and painful since this poison attacks the blood and internal organs, starting with the digestive tract. The cure is rare and expensive and the poison is almost impossible to detect. It's pretty cool really."

"That _does_ sound cool." Tatsuo seemed better about the whole 'poison' thing. He and Yoichi continued their conversation over RICIN while Kioshi and I continued eating.

By the end of lunch, Tatsuo and Yoichi were getting along pretty well. They hadn't fought since the beginning of lunch and were now conversing over the History report due in a few weeks. I'm a miracle worker.

* * *

So far I had managed to get Tatsuo to sit with us in every class. Yoichi wasn't too happy about this at first, but warmed up to the idea when he and Tatsuo started chatting again. They have a lot more in common then they had originally thought. Kioshi and I took this time to talk about… uke things I guess you could call them. I'm not sure.

The bell rang moments later and everyone was ready to go home, except me. Going home meant having to walk through town and chancing and encounter with Daisuke. That wasn't good. Hey wait… doesn't Tatsuo live in town? "Tatsuo!" He shut his locker and turned around. "Eh?"

"Don't you live in town, un?"

"Yeah, near the other side, why?"

"I need you to walk me home everyday."

"… Walk you home…"

"Un."

"…To your house…"

"Yeees…"

"…Where you live…"

"Yeah…"

"…With Sasori…"

"Yup."

It's a good thing I have quick reflexes. Tatsuo turned and tried to bolt in the other direction, but I managed to grab him and pull him toward the other door. "I knew it! You're trying to kill me! HELP!! I'm being taken against my will!" He screamed and shouted, but most everyone ignored him so as to not piss me off. I'm scary when I'm mad, and Sasori-Danna is even scarier. "Oh shut up, un. I just want you to walk me home so Daisuke don't try anything."

"Who?" He stopped his struggling and I let him up. "Daisuke, un."

"Never heard of him. Is he new or does he go to a different school?"

"He's a homeless man."

"Oh. Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Ooookaaay… Then why do you need me to risk my life and walk you home?"

"… 'Cause he's kinda… my father."

"Holy shit I thought you were an orphan!"

"I thought I was too, un, but it turns out my parents aren't dead like Danna told me they were, and this guy happens to be my dad. I'd rather not have to interact with him, un, but he'll probly try to talk to me. I'm hoping that with you around, he'll leave me alone."

"Ah. …But Sasori will kill me!"

"No he won't, un. As long as you don't try anything."

"I _won't_! He scares the shit outta me! Plus I've learned my lesson and am truly sorry about what happened."

"Once again, you're forgiven."

* * *

The town isn't as busy as it usually is. Maybe because it's a Thursday. I haven't seen any sigh of Daisuke yet so maybe he'll leave me alone like this morning. Oh dammit there he is! I quickly elbow Tatsuo and he gives me a funny look. I motion towards the man sitting in the ally and he seems to take the hint. He stands up straighter and puts a hard expression on his face.

Daisuke turned and saw us coming. He looked like he was gong to say something to me, then thought better of when he noticed Tatsuo, and closed his mouth and left. Thank goodness. I breathe a sigh of relief and Tatsuo allows himself to relax like he was before. "That was close, huh?" He said. "Un. I thought he was gonna try to talk me for a second there, but I guess you scared him off, un."

"Finally! I'm not the only one who's scared'a someone!" We both share a good laugh at this.

* * *

Sasori-Danna and I live in a cottage/cabin sort of house in the woods outside of town. This gives us privacy and makes it easier for Danna to carve up people and animals outside so he doesn't have to ruin the carpet. No one comes into these woods anymore, except stupid teenagers on a dare. That's pretty much it. It's very pretty out here and there's a lake not too far away. Danna sometimes lets me drag him there for picnics or to go swimming. I really do love it here.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing with _my Dei-chan_?!" Oh shit. That's not good. Tatsuo's frozen and looks like he might faint or shit himself any second. Sasori-Danna is standing on the porch, no cloak, covered in blood, with a deer carcass lying in front of him. Defiantly _not_ good. "H-he, I-I…I…" Well, we've lost Tatsuo and boy does Danna look pissed.

Okay, there are two ways to handle this situation. One, I could get angry with him and defend Tatsuo aggressively, but I've learned that 15 of the time, that doesn't work and Danna just gets angrier. Two, I could whip up some tears and talk about how nice Tatsuo was to me and how much my friends and I like him and some other crap. Option two would most defiantly work better; the tears have a 99 success rate.

I have to do this carefully. If I just start crying, he'll know I'm faking. I have to trick him into saying something that could be hurtful. "He's walking me home, Danna."

"I can see that! Why?!" He glares daggers at poor Tatsuo. "He apologized a whole lot, un. He and Yoichi even get along pretty well now, and he can be really nice. I thought he deserved a second chance, un."

"_Bullshit_!" Bingo. My eyes begin to water and my bottom lip starts trembling. "But he's been so nice to me! He even walked me home after I told him about how Daisuke lived in town, un! He hasn't done anything I swear! Even Yoichi and Kioshi have forgiven him!" Tears spilled over and I began whimpering. His glare lessens and I can tell he's not totally pissed anymore, however, he's not gonna just drop it with Tatsuo standing around.

"Get out of here brat! I better not see you within ten feet of Deidara again!" With that, Tatsuo turns and runs. I continue my little charade but do a victory dance in my head. I nearly always win. Heh heh heh…

Danna comes off the porch and hugs me. I let my backpack drop and we begin to kiss. The blood that's all over him is rubbing off on me and now the front of my tight black shirt is soaked with blood. His hand goes up my shirt and rubs one of my nipples, I shudder at the jolts of pleasure it causes.

His tongue is suddenly in my mouth, dancing with my own. When we part he pulls my shirt off and throws it to the ground. I grasp his upper arms as he nibbles at my neck and resumes playing with my nipples. He pinches them hard, I gasp and my back arches a bit into the touch. I moan as he moves down and begins lapping up the blood covering my chest. My hand tangles in his hair as I attempt to pull him closer. One of his hands moves down to massage my hip while the other slips into my pants and begins slowly pumping my cock. I moan loudly and thrust weakly into his hand.

He suddenly pushes me to the ground and walks away. Wow… he must really be pissed. I don't move a muscle as tears make their way down my face. He's never been so cruel before… I must have crossed the line this time…

_Thump_

The hell…? Holy shit! I jump back a bit as I come face to face with a dead dear. I watch, stunned, as Danna sticks his hand in the open wound on its side. His right hand was now covered in blood as he crouched in front of me. He puts his fingers against my lips and rubs the blood on them. I slowly lick it from my lips and take his fingers into my mouth, sucking and licking on digits that taste of copper. His left hand comes up to caress my cheek. He pulls his right hand away from my mouth and smashed our lips together roughly. His tongue once again enters my mouth to taste the blood. This is going to get violent, I can tell. I'm getting scared… but I won't stop him…

He practically rips my pants off my body and I shudder at the sudden loss of warmth. He then pushes me roughly onto my back on the ground. My brain finally kicks in and I figure I should probably try to stop this. "Danna… Should we be doing this outside, un?" I whisper. "No one's going to see." He replies. He leans over and shoves both his hands into the bloody animal next to us. "Danna… it's only Thursday. Shouldn't we wait until Friday or Saturday, un? I have school tomorrow." I try a second time. "It won't kill you to miss a day." He answers and begins rubbing the blood all over my chest, sides, and neck. I'm all out of options; I guess I'm just going to have to hope he doesn't hurt me too badly…

One of his hands comes up and covers my mouth, leaving blood all over my mouth and chin. He leans down and starts licking it up, forcing his tongue past my lips to explore. He moves to my neck and works on cleaning up the blood all over it. I try to lie still, but the pleasure causes me to make noises that fuel his actions further. When he takes a nipple into his mouth, I can't help but arch my back into the touch.

For a few minutes, he simply licks at the blood covering my body. He puts the fingers of his right hand into the carcass again, but this time when he removes them, instead of rubbing it on my body, he forces two fingers inside of me. "Ugh." I cringe at the pain and try to move away a bit, but he holds my hips steady and forces them in deeper. Shit that hurts…

Minutes later, he's finally finished prepping me. Though it probably wouldn't have mattered, I'm still in a bit of pain. He sheds his pants then gets more blood from the animal and spreads it all over his cock. He holds my legs as he prepares to enter me. FUCK! Tears well up in my eyes as he forces himself in quickly and roughly.

"Danna…" I try to say, but he kisses me forcefully and begins thrusting hard and fast. Oh god it hurts! I clinch my eyes and teeth and dig my fingers into the ground below me, trying to steady myself. "AAHH!!!" I scream when he bites me on the neck hard enough to draw blood. Please make the pain stop! Am I being punished for something…?

Eventually, the pain subsides and I can start to enjoy myself. The blood he's using for lube feels warm and sticky; it's kinda nice in a way. I can no longer control my moaning and writhing, it's just too good. "OH!" Yes! That's the spot! My back arches almost painfully but I don't mind, I'm too busy concentrating on the unbelievable pleasure coming from my ass.

Danna's hands are covered in dry blood and they scratch my legs a bit, but I forgot all about that as soon as he grabs my cock and starts pumping. "More!" I plead. He squeezes my cock tighter and pumps faster. Yesyesyesyes!!! I'm so close!! Oh oh oh oh oh!! Yes!! "Danna!!" I scream and come all over our chests. With a few more thrusts, he pushes into me as deep as he can go and fills me with his seed. I love it when he comes inside me… it makes me feel so complete.

Sasori pulls out and lies beside me, pulling me against his chest. I nuzzle into his neck and sigh. We stay like that for several minutes, basking in after-sex euphoria. I'm content to simply stay here for the night, but I make an unpleasant discovery. "Danna… I'm all sticky, un." Blood becomes a nasty, sticky mess when it dries. Yuck…

He slowly lifts himself up off the ground. Once he's on his knees, he picks me up bridal style and carries me inside, up the stairs, and to the bathroom. He gently places me in the bathtub then turns on the shower and waits for it to warm. We're both covered in blood; I wouldn't be surprised if there's a trial through the house leading to the bathroom.

Once the water warms, Danna picks me up and carefully stands me up in the shower. He steps in behind me and closes the door. My lover pulls me against his chest and kisses me lovingly. I kiss back with equal force. I slowly begin to relax as the water warms me and the blood washes off. "Deidara…" A sexy voice enters my ear. "Danna?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" Sasori said quietly. I kiss him sweetly on the cheek. "S'okay, un. I really enjoyed it once the pain stopped." He looks at me sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you… you just looked so hot covered in blood. I couldn't control myself… I'm sorry." He begins rubbing my cheek comfortingly and kisses me gently on the forehead. "I told you, it's okay. I love you, un."

"I love you too, runt."

* * *

_Riiiiiing_

'_Come oooonnn…'_

_Riiiiiing_

'_Pickuppickuppickup.'_

_Riiii-_

"_Who the hell calls at two in the fuckin' morning?!"_

"Hiiiiii! I just called to tell you that I won't be at school, un."

"_Why the hell didn't you call earlier?!"_

"I was busy and I forgot."

"_LIES!"_

"Payback's a bitch, un."

_Click_

"Heh heh heh…" I carefully place my cell phone back on the nightstand and curl up next to my Danna. I love messing with Yoichi, his reactions are always priceless. "What was that about?"

"Payback."

"Hn." Sasori wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. I feel safe and warm here in his arms. He gently kisses my head and I nuzzle into his neck. Soon enough, my world goes dark.

* * *

Ha ha!! I taught you something edumacational! Sorry about the almost-rape scene there. It wasn't originally gonna be like that, it just kinda... happened... Yeah... Review please!


	12. Tatsuo's new crush

3/6/08

Feeling much better. Typed this up in two days. I actually kinda like this chapter. Weird, huh?

**I'm sorry!! I felt bad for Tatsuo so I had to get him a boyfriend! Another OC, I know you're getting tired of them, sorry.**

**Amenhotep: Peace of Amun.**

_I originally created Amen and Amun as Sasori and Deidara's kids._ Tatsuo's original creation was as Kakuzu and Hidan's son. I also created Akil, Sasori and Deidara's oldest son. Akil and Amun got together (yay incest!) and Amen and Tatsuo got together. I just thought you'd like to know that. Akil looks almost exactly like Sasori, but with blue eyes. Amun and Amen look alike, but Amun looks more like Deidara than Amen does, since they're mirror images. They mirror eachother's exact moves. Tatsuo was made to look like Hidan. His eyes are actually green and he has only one dragon tattoo. I changed both Tatsuo's and Amen's looks in this fanfic.

**Amun: The hidden one.**

**Akil: Intelligent.**

* * *

"_In other news-"_

_Click_

"_Oh Marco-"_

_Click_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

_Click_

"_Senator of Ohio-"_

_Click_

"Dannaaaaaa, nothing's ooooonn…" I call from my spot on the couch. I hear Sasori in the kitchen making dango. "Not my fault. Watch a movie."

"I seen 'em all, un!" I hear more shuffling in the kitchen and he comes out with a plate full of dango and a drink. He sits the plate in my lap, the drink on the table next to me, and sits down beside me. He kisses me lightly on the head. "Weren't you going to call one of your little friends about something?"

"Oh yeah!" Danna smirks and gets up, probably going to his studio. I grab the phone and dial Tatsuo's cell phone number. He picks up after three rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hiya! How are you, un?"

"… _How did you get this number?"_

"You've only given it to me like, fifty times, un."

"_Ah… Does Sasori know you're talking to me?"_

"Nooot reeeally…"

"…"

"I have a question for you."

"_Oookaaay…"_

"Did you know Amaya well, un?"

"_Kinda, but we weren't really friends. More like… acquaintances."_

"You know what she did to Kioshi, right?"

"_Yeah I heard, and I'm pretty pissed off about it. Little bitch."_

"I was hoping you might know were she is, un…"

"_Probly with her father in London."_

"LONDON?! Why London?!"

"_Her father's some kinda business dude or somethin'. She's probly stayin' with him since she can't show her face around her no more."_

"How the hell are we gonna get to London…?"

"_Can't Sasori just, like, threaten some people or something?"_

"That's brilliant, un! Okay… Spring Break is the week after next week, right?"

"_Yeeeaahh…"_

"You, Yoichi, Kioshi, Sasori, and I will go to London over Spring Break!"

"_I don't think that's a good idea. Sasori don't like me at all."_

"Eh, he'll get over it, un. So you'll go, right?"

"… _I… I guess…"_

"Great! Now I hafta beg Danna and double check with Yoichi and Kioshi, un. I'll call you back when we have a plan! Bye!"

"_Um… okay. Bye."_

_Click_

"Daaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I yell. I don't know were he is in the house, but he must have heard that. "What?!" He yells. Yup, sounds like he's in his studio. "C'mere!!"

Seconds later, he's standing in front of me. "What?"

"You know I love you, un."

"What do you want?"

"Me and three friends want to go to London over Spring Break, un, and I want you to come with us."

"No, you're not going."

"Pweeeeeeassee???" I give him my most pathetic look and let a few tears come to my eyes. "Ugh… Why do you even _want_ to go to London?"

"Amaya might be there, un."

"Fine. We leave Sunday morning of next week."

"Yay!! Thank you Dannaaa!!" I smile sweetly at him. He leans down and kisses me fiercely. It's times like this I truly enjoy being uke. Not only do I not have to do any of the work during sex, but I also get my way 98 of the time. It's great to be me.

* * *

Monday:

"What's up with Tatsuo, un?"

"New kid."

2nd hour Chemistry with Ms. Lilum is a pretty boring class. She's hyper enough, but the class itself is really dull. We usually just chat the whole time. I'm trying to converse with Tatsuo, but he seems a million miles away and has a strange look on his face. It kinda reminds me of the look he used to give me, but this one seems… How do I describe it? Stronger, I think. "New kid?"

"Yeah. Kids say he looks a hell of a lot like you. I think we have him this hour."

"He's like me, un?"

"I guess. 'Cept he don't have that annoying speech impediment."

_Wack!_ "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Being dumb."

"Good morning class!" Ms. Lilum calls from the front of the classroom. "We have a new student joining us today! Let's all give him a warm welcome and make him feel at home! Come here child." A boy about my age walks into the room and stands next to Ms. Lilum. Ho. Ly. Crap. We could nearly be twins! His hair is like mine, but somewhat shorter, a bit darker, lacks a ponytail, and his fringe covers his right eye. His skin is tanned and his eyes are a brilliant green. He also looks a bit smaller than me, but not by much.

"Tell us a little about yourself!"

"Um… my name is Amenhotep, Amen for short. I'm from Egypt but I'm pretty sure I'll be spending most of the rest of my life here. The weather is much better than it is in Egypt." He smiles sweetly while the class giggles a bit at his comment on the weather.

"That's neat! I hope you enjoy your stay here. Why don't you have a seat in front of Tatsuo?" Uh oh. I look over and see Tatsuo tear a piece of paper from his binder and begin scribbling on it furiously. He waits patiently until Ms. Lilum leaves the room to go make copies of whatever.

Amen comes and sits in front of him. His face is paler than usual as he folds up the note and hands it to me.

'_HELP ME!!!!!'_ Wow. I didn't think he could get overly jumpy or excited about anything except maybe Sasori-Danna.

'_With what?'_ I quickly toss the note back to him. Seconds later, it lands back on my desk.

'_I can't talk to him!'_

'_Then don't. Tuh-da!'_

'_It's not that easy! What if he talks to me?!'_

'_Pretend ur mute.'_

'_Ugh. I really like him. I wanna talk to him, but I can't! I'm too scared!'_

'_What do u want me 2 do bout it?' _Before I could hand him the note, Amen turns around in his seat and smiles at Tatsuo. "Hi! What's your name?"

"…" _Bam!_

Tatsuo's head hits the desk and he doesn't move. Amen jumps and looks at Tatsuo like he's grown another head. Poor Tatsuo, he needs my help. Thinking quickly, I do the only thing I can… make up an excuse. "Sorry, he has narcolepsy, un." He turns to me, still looking surprised. "What?"

"Narcolepsy. It's a sleep disorder. He can't help it. He falls asleep at random intervals, un." He's gonna be ssssssoooo pissed at me when he comes to.

"O-oh. Okay. Um, so what's your name then?"

"Deidara, and he's Tatsuo. It's nice to meet you, un. Don't mind the speech impediment, had it since birth."

"Alright. Nice to meet you too. I'd like to talk to him too… Um, whenever he wakes up." He smiles at me then looks at Tatsuo, a worried look on his face.

"Oh my god what happened to Tatsuo?!" Dammit Yoichi! I turn and look behind me at my idiotic friend. "It's his _narcolepsy,_ _remember_, un."

"His _what_?"

"Narcolepsy." I hear Kioshi cut in from behind Tatsuo. "It's a sleep disorder where the person falls asleep at random intervals, Yoichi-kun. Poor Tatsuo." I'm glad _someone_ understood me.

Yoichi looks completely lost. He notices Amen, however, and realization seems to dawn on him. "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot…" He mumbles. "Of course you did. Can I see your schedule Amen, un?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. "Here."

_1st: Spanish II, Mrs. Gwynevere_

_2__nd__: Chemistry, Ms. Lilum_

_3__rd__: History, Mr. Motto_

_4__th__: English III, Ms. Akimichi_

_5__th__: Algebra II, Miss Yamagota_

_6__th__: Art, Mr. Yumi_

_7__th__: Gym, Mr. Yanma_

"Hm, you have 2nd, 3rd, and 6th, hours with all of us, and 2nd through 6th hours with Kioshi. Not bad, un."

"Kioshi?"

"Hello!" Kioshi waves to Amen then points to Yoichi. "This is Yoichi-kun. It's very nice to meet you, right Yoichi-kun?"

"Yup."

Ms. Lilum walks back into class, Amen turns back around, and Tatsuo finally wakes up. "What'd I miss?"

"We met Amen, and you now have narcolepsy." He groans and lays his head back on the desk. "What a great first impression I've made."

"Coulda been worse, un."

"_How?_" He looks up at me.

"You could have thrown up instead." His head, once again, meets the desk.

* * *

We're sitting at our table for lunch and are conversing about several things. We've learned a bit more about Amen. For some reason or another, Amen seems to enjoy sitting next to Tatsuo, as he's doing now. Interesting… Tatsuo looks like he's about to freak, Amen being so close to him and all.

"So, I assume Kioshi and Yoichi are dating?"

"Yupyup! We've been together a little over a month now." Yoichi stated happily.

"So then, Deidara and Tatsuo must be dating?" Was that a hint of sadness in his voice? Tatsuo's head hit the table again; thankfully he had already finished his meal and had thrown away the tray. "No, we're just friends, un." He looks at Tatsuo worriedly.

"Oh. Um, is he gonna be okay? Shouldn't he wear protective head gear or something so he doesn't get hurt?" Tatsuo quickly sat up. "I'm fine!" Amen smiled, "Oh good!" Hm… I think this is going to be fun. "Yoichi, Kioshi, I want to talk to you two alone a moment." I say as I stand. "Alright." They say in unison. We quickly make our way to the bathroom.

"What?" Yoichi asks once we enter the restrooms. "I think Amen might have a slight crush on Tatsuo, un."

"What makes you think that?"

"Uke's intuition."

"Riiiiight…"

"I think it's cute! Are we going to try to get them together Deidara-sempai?"

"Yes! It shall be brilliant, un!"

"Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, your brain!"

* * *

After finishing our conversation/argument, we put our plan into action. The next three days were spent trying to get them together. The first day (the rest of Monday) we tried the "accidental" tripping of Amen so that Tatsuo could catch him. That ended awkwardly. Next, I hugged them both at the same time so they'd be close together. I'm starting to wonder if maybe Tatsuo is Narcoleptic…

The next day we tried getting them together on a group project in Chemistry. That time it wasn't me who blew up the lab. At lunch Kioshi "accidentally" got ranch dressing on Amen's face. Tatsuo got him a napkin instead of licking it off. I know he wanted to though!

The third day was really hot, so Yoichi and I brought water guns and balloons to school and we had a water fight. By the time it was over, Amen, Kioshi, and I were soaked and all the teachers were _pissed_. Tatsuo and Yoichi had to go home because they got nosebleeds, which is pretty freakin' funny if you ask me.

Finally Thursday arrived and they still hadn't so much as flirted. Alright, time to step it up a notch. I shall make my move at lunch!

* * *

"Tatsuo, I need to speak with you, un."

"A'ight."

We both stood and made our way to the bathroom. Once inside, I attacked.

"We know you like Amen, so just ask him out already!"

"I can't! What if he doesn't like me??" This sounds _really_ familiar.

"I've already had this conversation with Yoichi, un. I'm not having it again. He and Kioshi came out fine!"

"But-!"

"No. Ask him out or I'll… I'll tie you up and take you to Danna." He shivered. I know that was really mean, but dammit they need to get together!

"Alright… fine… I'll ask him during art."

"That's the spirit, un!"

* * *

Art Class

"Amen, can you go grab us some paints?"

"Sure Kioshi." Amen stands up and walks over to the counter to look for paint. I grab Tatsuo's collar and pull him close. "Now's your chance!" I hiss in his ear, "Ask him now!" I let go and Tatsuo shakily walks over to Amen.

**Tatsuo's POV (Because I know you wanna know what it's like to be scared shitless.)**

"A-Amen?" Holy crap, this is almost as scary as when Sasori kept me locked up in his basement! "Yes Tatsuo?" Ugh… why does he hafta be so hot? Dammit… "Um… I was… I was… um…" I think I'm getting kinda dizzy… "Poor thing! You're not going to fall asleep again, are you?" Hm… first things first, tell him the truth. "Yeeeaahh… about that… I'm not really narcoleptic."

"… So you lied." He looks pissed. "Not exactly-"

"I can't believe you would lie about being handicapped just to get attention!" What?!

"I didn't-!"

"Save it!" He quickly turns away from me and goes back to his seat. Oh I blew it…

**Deidara's POV (Wasn't that just brilliant?)**

That doesn't look good. Amen sits down beside me in a huff and he looks pissed. I glance behind me at Tatsuo and he looks like he might cry. "Yoichi." I whisper at my friend. "Huh?"

"Take Kioshi and go comfort Tatsuo, un."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay okay. Don't get your panties ina knot. C'mon Kioshi." They get up and go to Tatsuo. Yoichi just stands there while Kioshi talks to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. I turn back to Amen. "What's wrong?" He looks at me sadly. "He's been lying to us." He has? "About what, un?"

"He's not really narcoleptic." Oh damn.

"I knew that." He looks at me, shocked. "You knew and you didn't tell?! How could you?!" He gets up to leave but I quickly grab his arm. "Listen to me, I can explain." He hesitates, but sits back down.

"I'm the one that made up the whole narcoleptic thing, un. He really likes you a whole lot and when you said 'Hi' to him, he fainted. I didn't want you to think he was weird, so I made up an excuse. He wasn't happy about it; he takes that kinda stuff seriously since his father had epilepsy. You shouldn't be mad at him, it wasn't his fault. He really likes you, ya know."

He's quiet for awhile. I'm content to simply let him think.

About a minute later, he gets up and walks over to Tatsuo. He must have said something, because they all look a bit worried and Yoichi and Kioshi come sit back down next to me. "What'd he say, un?"

"That he wants to talk to Tatsuo alone." Kioshi replies quietly. We all turn and watch.

**Tatsuo's POV (Since I didn't scare you enough the first time.)**

"Can you guys go have a seat? I'd like to talk to Tatsuo alone for a minute."

"But-"

"Of course Amen, come on Yoichi-kun." Kioshi and Yoichi turn and walk back to the table with Deidara, leaving just me and Amen. I'm dead. "Tatsuo?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really appreciate that you lied to me."

"I know."

"Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"I was scared." Our voices are quiet and somewhat monotone, except for the hint of sadness in both. "Of what?"

"You not liking me."

"Do you like me, Tatsuo?"

"… Yeah…"

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"I was scared."

"Am I scary?"

"Very." He giggles a bit and he finally looks up from the floor. "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me a few minutes ago?" I stiffen. He just ripped my heart out and stomped all over it not even five minutes ago. Can I do this? "I was… wondering if… maybe…" I stop. I think I might actually faint. "Yes?"

"If maybe… you… wanted to… um…" It's now or never. "Gooutwithmesometime." Oh shit, he's probably going to make me repeat that. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Dammit!! "I was wondering if you wanted to… go out… with me…" Oh god here it comes! Rejection! What the hell was I thinking?!? I'm not attractive! I even raped the last boy I had a crush on! Fuck it!

I turn to leave when a hand grasps my sleeve. I glance down at Amen and see tears streaming down his face. I didn't to make him cry! "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Its okay, I'll leave, really! Please don't cry!" God, now I feel terrible! He smiles through his tears and now I'm confused. Is he bipolar or something? "I'd love to go out with you, Tatsuo-kun." He hugs me tightly and nuzzles my collarbone. I'm too shocked to move so I just stand here, frozen. I look up and see Yoichi and Deidara giving me thumbs up while Kioshi giggles. This seems to snap me out of it. I smile a bit and wrap my arms around the smaller boy against me. He hugs me tighter and I kiss his head lightly. I'm really happy for the first time, in a long time.

**Deidara's POV (Are you crying yet?)**

I was scared at first. I mean, they were just standing there, probly talking, but I was still pretty worried. Then Tatsuo looked like he as about to freak and I think Amen was crying. But it all worked out I guess since they're hugging now. They make a cute couple, but it bothers me a little bit how much Amen looks like me. Eh, oh well.

* * *

Yeah, that sucked. Oh well. Review please! They get chapters posted faster! I'll stop with the OC's I swear. Next chappy they go to London to get Amaya and met some old friends. Don't worry, they're not OC's. I'l give you a hint: One has a foul mouth and the other loves money. If that doesn't give it away, you must be new. 


	13. Mile high club

YAY!! Did you know, 13 is one of my favorite numbers? Yep! This chapter is special, you'll see why when you get there. I needed to do something awesome for number 13, and this is what I thought of. I hope you like!

Me no own Naruto. Bet you wish I did though, huh?

* * *

"So, you cleared it with your parent's, right, un?"

"Yeah. They said I could go with you guys as long as there was no booze, no drugs, no prostitutes, and you had a responsible adult chaperone."

"We're not old enough to drink or do drugs, not that we would anyway, un. Everyone here's gay and has a boyfriend, so prostitutes are useless, and Sasori-Danna is the most responsible adult I know, un."

All five of us are currently at the airport, waiting for our private plane. Sasori-Danna went to go find the pilots. Yoichi and Kioshi asked their parents and they let them go without worries, Tatsuo lives with his grandparents and he told them he was staying at a friends' house over Spring Break.

Amen's parents were pretty skeptical, but who wouldn't be when your kid just moved to Japan from Egypt and then four kids and some really scary guy asked him to go to London with them over Spring Break? I'm surprised he actually got to go. "I've never met Sasori, is he nice?"

"No way!" Thanks a lot Yoichi. "He's like 50 or so but he looks no older than 20! He turned himself into a living puppet and he kills people to turn them into puppets! He's immortal and if you're not careful, he'll kill you too!"

"Yoichi!"

"What? It's true!"

"Not the last part!"

"Um… I'm not sure I want to go on this trip…"

"It'll be fun! Sasori-Danna got us a private plane, un!"

"I guess…"

"Oh look, there he is now! Sasori-Danna!"

Sasori makes his way over to us leisurely, two trembling pilots behind him. Amen looks nervous and Tatsuo's shaking probably isn't helping.

Once Danna gets closer, he sends a heated glare at Tatsuo. "What the _hell_ is that _brat_doing here?" I smile sweetly, "He's going to London with us, un. He's the only one who knows where Amaya might be."

"I don't care. He's not going." Time for plan B. I quickly whip up some tears and throw myself into Danna's arms. "But Amaya hurt Kioshi and I really wanna find her and Tatsuo's the only one who knows where she is and he apologized for what he did!" I sobbed. Above me I hear a low growl. I think I win.

"Holy shit! Did you hear that? He didn't say 'un' even once! It's a miracle!!" I stop my crying to glare at Yoichi. Jerk.

"Shut it boy. I don't want to take _any_ of you brats with us. The only reason I am is so he doesn't bitch." Thanks Danna, I love you too. "Aww… are you saying you don't like us?" Yoichi is the only person brave enough (or dumb enough) to try and pick at Danna. "Exactly."

"U-um… s-s-sir...?" One of the pilots whimpers. Sasori glances back at him. "_What_?"

"T-the p-p-plane's h-here."

"Wonderful. Go fetch our bags." He turns back to us, "Shut up and get on. Deidara, let go." I release him and we all make our way to the plane.

* * *

"Plaaaaaaaaassmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Yoichi screams. He runs up and hugs the huge TV. The plane took off a few minutes ago. We had to wait in an area upfront for the plane to take off before we could move to the fun area. It's very nice, there are two couches, two chairs, a plasma screen TV, a kitchen straight ahead, and a bathroom connected to that. All in all, it's really nice.

Tatsuo grins evilly and sits on the couch. He turns on the TV, sets the remote to 'mute', turns up the volume completely, then turns off the mute. Noise blasts from the TV and Yoichi falls back screaming.

Tatsuo's laughing so hard he can barely turn the TV back down. Yoichi sits up, holding his ears, and glares at Tatsuo. The white haired boys' laughing stops when Yoichi lunges for him.

Amen, Kioshi, and I stare blankly at them wrestling around on the floor, quite used to this kind of behavior. Sasori-Danna, however, is defiantly not happy about it. He swiftly moves across the floor, grabs both boys by their collars, and throws them to opposite sides of the plane. "Stop being brats or I'll kill you!" Sasori snaps. He turns and glares at me, then storms off into the kitchen. "Oops…" Yoichi mumbles. I sigh and follow my lover into the kitchen.

"Danna?" He's fumbling with stuff from the fridge. It's a habit of his, when he gets upset or stressed out he has to work with his hands, which is why he's such a good cook. "_What?_" I flinch. "Don't be mad, un, they do that a lot." He turns sharply and glares at me, "Why do you insist on making my life miserable?" _What?! _I've never done anything to make his life miserable!

"What did I do?"

"You insist on taking advantage of my kindness at home, then you embarrass me in front of strangers, and finally, you constantly torture me by bringing your annoying friends with you everywhere! Why didn't I just turn you into a puppet when I had the chance?" I feel so sick at my stomach; I think I might throw up. I never meant to hurt him! I begin trembling and tears make their way down my face.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Save it you _brat_! I'm tired of your whining and bawling trying to make me feel sorry for you!" He turns back around and starts preparing food. I don't hold back my sobs any longer. "All I ever did was love you!" I scream. I turn and run into the small bathroom located next to the kitchen. I slam the door, lock it, sit down on the toilet, and sob. There's an unbelievable pain in my chest. I've never been suicidal before, but those kinds of thoughts are racing through my head right now. I hear a knock at the door. "_What_?" I snap.

"Deidara? It's Yoichi. Are you crying?"

"_Yes!_"

"Sorry. Um, Sasori's over there making food. He didn't say a word to me when I asked about the yelling. Did you guys have a fight?"

"_What do you think?!_"

"Sorry… Can I come in?"

"NO!"

"Oh… Um…Okay… I'll just go…"

I didn't mean to be so hateful, but I really don't want to talk right now. I'll apologize later, if I don't kill myself first. In that case, I'll just apologize in a suicide note or something.

Several minutes later, my sobs have died down, but the pain hasn't at all. I just don't have enough energy to cry anymore. It's then that I notice the razor blade on the sink. All it would take is a quick slice across my wrist and in a few seconds, it would all be over. I grab the razor blade and exam it. It looks brand new. I shakily put it against my wrist. A knock at the door makes me jump and I drop it. "Deidara?" A voice calls softly from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes?" I sniff and rub at my eyes. "It's Sasori, may I come in?" My heart skips a beat. "… Yes…" I reach up and unlock the door. It opens; he steps in and carefully shuts it behind him. There's an awkward silence. I notice how incredibly interesting my hands are. His hand cups my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Deidara… I am _so sorry_." I whimper and burst into tears again. "I didn't mean _any_ of those things, I swear." He whispers comfortingly.

"T-then why did y-you y-yell at me?" I reply shakily. "I'm sorry… I'm just under a lot of stress. First you find out about your parents, then you decide that the guy who raped you would make a good friend, then you bring four of your friends with us to London to kill a girl, and to top it all off, I haven't been laid in a week. I didn't mean to snap, I'm sorry." He stands me up and pulls me into a loving embrace.

For several minutes, we just hold each other. Every now and then he places soft kisses on my head. A thought comes to me. We were just had a huge fight, then made up. He mentioned not getting laid for awhile, and we're in a bathroom, all alone. Very carefully, I maneuver my hand into his cloak, then quickly down his pants and grasp his member. He gasps and when I squeeze it, he grunts. "Deidara…?"

"If you're stressed, let me help, un." I squeeze tighter and pump him until he's hard. He grabs my hand and pulls it away. He strips us both of all our clothes. He then picks me up and sits me on the counter. I happily suck on the three fingers he pushes past my lips. I swirl my tongue around them, then pull them in and out of my mouth, putting on a show for my Danna. He removes his fingers from my mouth and positions them at my entrance, gently inserting one. I gasp a bit at the intrusion, but it doesn't hurt. He inserts two and I begin to pant. The third one hurts, but I don't mind, I know what's coming next. Sasori removes all three after scissoring them.

The chord in his stomach grabs one of my legs, his tail (A/N: I've given Sasori a kick ass scorpion tail. It's kinda like Hiruko's, but thinner.) grabs the other. He spreads them apart and holds them in the air just behind his head and a few feet apart. I once again wrap my hand around his member, the tongue coming out him with saliva. Once that's done, I lean back against the mirror, one hand on the counter supporting me, and the other on his shoulder. He grabs my hips and lifts them slightly before thrusting in quickly and deeply. "AH!" I let out a short and loud scream/gasp.

Sasori begins thrusting into me slowly and steadily. I gasp every time he pushes into me. "Harder…" I whisper. He goes harder and a bit faster. I moan and whimper loudly, making him move even faster. He kisses me roughly and lifts my hips more. He moves away from the kiss and thrusts into me deeper. He's hitting that spot and I know the boys can hear my moans, but I don't really care.

"Dannaaaaaaaa…" I moan loudly. My back arches sharply and I nearly scream when he grabs my cock and starts pumping me hard and fast. I'm so close… my nails sink into his skin as I near the edge. He kisses me fiercely to muffle my scream as I come hard in his hand and all over our chests. He groans into the kiss as he releases deep inside me. We part and he pulls out of me. We don't move for several seconds, exhausted and panting. Eventually, he puts his clothes back on and then helps me with mine.

_Clink_

His foot kicks something on the floor. We both look down. Oh _fuck_, it's the razor blade! He bends down and picks it up then stands back up and examines it. "Deidara, what's this?" Damn. His voice is way too calm.

"A razor blade." I reply nervously.

"I know that. What's it doing on the floor?"

"Uh… I guess we knocked it off the counter, un." Why can't I lie like any normal teenager?!

"If we had knocked it off during our activities, we would have heard it."

Silence. _Awkward_ silence. I can't think of a snappy comeback for that one.

"Why Deidara?" I avert my eyes, deciding instead to fiddle with my thumbs.

"Deidara." He's definably upset, but he doesn't sound mad.

"I… it's just… y-you… you didn't want me…" The razor blade crumbles like paper in his fist. He grabs me and pulls me into another loving embrace. I cling to him as fresh tears form at my eyes. I'm not sad, more like, relieved. I let out a soft sigh as he kisses my forehead and rubs my back. I'm quite content to simply stay like this until the plane lands.

* * *

Sasori and I sat on one couch, Tatsuo and Amen sat on the other. Yoichi had used cushions, pillows, blankets, and anything else soft he could find to make him and Kioshi a bed/fort/couch type thing on the floor.

We are currently watching "National Treasure" on the plasma TV and enjoying various snacks that Danna had prepared for us. "Oh my God, I just realized something!" Yoichi yelled suddenly.

"Yes, share with us your great wisdom, oh wise one."

"Shut up Tatsuo! Anyway, I just realized that Sasori and Deidara are in the mile-high club now!" That earned him a glare from Sasori-Danna. Amen, Kioshi, and I try to hold back on our laughter, but Tatsuo is laughing his ass off. "Watch what you say, brat." I glance up at Danna to see a ghost of a smile on his lips. I giggle a bit and nuzzle his shoulder. Its times like this I'm glad to be alive.

* * *

Six hours later, we land in London. First thing we did was get ourselves three nice hotel rooms. After that, we set out to explore the town and its various stores.

"Don't even think about it." Danna warns. "Aww…" Amen, Kioshi, and I say in unison. We move away from the window of the pet shop sadly. Darn, no puppies for us.

* * *

An hour later and no sign of Amaya. We've been asking various people, but no one has heard of her. This sucks.

"Hey! Is that fire-crotch?!" I hear a familiar voice yell. A figure with silvery white hair runs toward us. Looks familiar… Hidan! He stops in front of us with a huge grin on his face. "What the fuck are you doing in London, fire-crotch?"

"I could ask you the same thing, _idiot_."

"Right, right. Hey, where the hell's that little blonde kid that's always following you around?" He glances behind Sasori and a confused look spreads over his face. "Dude, did you adopt more kids?"

"No, just me, un." He pauses before a smile comes to his face. "Blondie!"

"Hidan!" We give each other quick but warm hug. He looks me over after we part. "Wow, you've grown blondie." I give him a smile before turning around. "Hidan, these are my friends Yoichi, Kioshi, Amen, and Tatsuo. Guys, this is Hidan. He's an old friend, un." They all greet with quick 'hello's'.

"Holy shit! That lil' dude there looks just like you! And that dude over there looks just like me! … That's really fuckin' creepy."

"Right…"

We begin walking again, this time with Hidan tagging along. "So, what're you fuckers doing in London?"

"We're looking for someone, un. Do you know anyone by the name of Amaya?"

"Yes. We're looking fro her now." I jump as a deep voice sounds in an ally next to me. "Hello Sasori."

"Kakuzu." Sure enough, Kakuzu steps out of the ally. He glances at my friends then looks at me. "I'm assuming you're the runt that used to follow Sasori around all the time. Are these your friends?"

"Yes and yes, un." I quickly introduce everyone and we start on our way again.

"That little bitch managed to get away from me before I could fucking sacrifice her. I was gonna be quick about it, but now I'm so fuckin' pissed that I'm gonna torture that bitch for hours."

"How did you met her, or even learn her name?" Sasori asks calmly.

"She introduced herself to him at a local pub. Strange looking girl, purple hair, pinkish eyes, and only wore black."

"That's her, un. Do you know where she might be?"

"No idea, but dammit I'll find her if it fucking kills me!"

"You can't die idiot."

"Fuck you!"

"No, you, and maybe later. Do you have a place to stay Sasori?"

"We're currently staying in a hotel, why do you ask?"

"Our place is pretty fuckin' huge. You should come stay with us for awhile so we can catch up on shit!"

"I think we're good."

"Pleeeeeeeeasseee Dannaaaaaaaa??" I beg. I _really_ wanna see their house and stay with my old friend!

"… Fine…"

"Owned!"

_Smack_

"OW!"

"Shut up Hidan."

* * *

After going back to the hotel, getting our bags, and checking out, Hidan rented us a limo to drive us out to their house. Kakuzu wasn't happy about this in the least, but Hidan promised him some, um… _stuff_ for later and he quieted down.

Their house is _huge_! Two stories, a few hundred feet in length and width, forty acres, an indoor pool and hot tub, and a kick ass game room. This place is awesome!

"Don't worry if you didn't bring anything to swim in, we got extra shit."

"Thanks Hidan."

We're given a quick tour of the house. It's beautiful. I didn't think either of them liked all these paintings and vases. Kakuzu explains to us that, no, they don't actually like them that much, but they got them relatively cheep and would be even more valuable in a few years. I kinda figured that's what happened. After the tour, everyone is shown to their rooms and is given an extra key.

* * *

I look around at the room that Sasori and I are sharing. A king-size bed with a canopy and black satin sheets, two dressers, a table, a walk in closet, and our own private Jacuzzi. My current goal: Get Danna to do me at least once in both the bed and the Jacuzzi. Why, you ask? The bed has a kick ass canopy; it'd be cool to do it with the canopy closed. I've never done it in a Jacuzzi but I've always wanted to.

I hop on the bed and run my hand over the smooth satin. I glance behind me and see Danna lock the door. That can mean two things; one, he plans on working on one of his puppets and doesn't want to be disturbed. Two, he plans on fucking me through the mattress and doesn't want anyone walking in on us. I'm seriously hoping it's the latter.

I quickly turn to face him. He looks at me and I lick my lips suggestively. He smirks and makes his way toward me. He kisses me roughly and pushes me back on the bed, one of his hands gong up my shirt to rub my nipples. I arch my back into the touch. He pulls away and I open my eyes to see him going over to the table. "Not now, Deidara, I have much work to do and we've already done it once today. We'll mess around tomorrow."

"Aww… Fiiine…" I fall back on the bed and let out a huff of annoyance. He can really be cruel sometimes.

* * *

Yeah, in case you haven't figured it out already, there's going to be at least two more lemons. He he he he... Review and tell me what you think please!

Oh yeah, I know I kinda screwed up with the time lines from Japan to London and all, but just go with it. I don't feel like doing research into that.


	14. Three goals fulfilled

4-9-08

**Bad news:** I don't really have an excuse for this taking so long. I've had writers block and been being lazy. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner.

**Good news:** There's two and a half lemons in this one, all of which are SasoDei. This is only going to be half in Deidara's POV, then it will go back to normal POV. I'm also hoping the next chapter will be the last.

I don't own anything exept my OC's.

"Ugh! He's been gone hours! This _sucks_." I say to myself. It is now around 4:00p.m. on Monday and I'm in our room, bored out of my mind. Danna went out earlier with Kakuzu to look for Amaya and my four friends went out to site see. I stayed behind to catch up on things with Hidan; unfortunately, he had to go down to one of the churches to oversee a wedding or something.

_Random Flashback because I want to:_

"_So, you and Sasori fuckin' yet?"_

"… _Er…"_

"_HA!! I fuckin' knew it! HA HA HA!! Kakuzu owes me fifty bucks."_

_End random Flashback_

So now, here I am, alone and bored, with no one to talk to. It doesn't help that I'm currently lying on our bed and keep having fantasies about what I'd like Danna to do to me when he gets back. What's worse, I'm already hard. Dammit.

No one should be back for at least another hour… Maybe I should fix this. The door is shut, but I don't think it's locked. Oh well.

I carefully remove my clothing and sit back down on the bed. I tongue on my hand comes out and licks the tip of my member. I gasp. I've never done this before; Danna has always done it for me. I grip my cock tightly and begin to pump. Something's missing… Oh, I know! I stick the fingers of my left hand into my mouth and suck. When I remove them, I place them at my entrance and begin finger fucking myself. It's better when Danna does it, but I'll have to make due with what I have.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"AAHH!!" I scream and fall off the bed. Hidan smirks down at me. "Having fun?"

"Go die."

"Can't. Sorry."

"Ugh." I slowly get up off the floor and back on the bed, pulling the covers around myself. "Aren't you supposed to be at a wedding, un?"

"Yeeeaah… They freaked out and left when I asked them where the fuck their sacrifice was. Apparently, they're fucking Christian bastards and they got the fucking churches mixed up or somethin'."

"Oh. Can you like, leave?"

"Why? I'm I ruining your fun?" His smirk widens. "Yes. Now will you _leave_?"

"Fine, fine. Cranky." He turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I crawl out from under the covers and resume what he had interrupted.

**Normal POV (hallway)**

"Hey fire-crotch."

"Stop calling me that Hidan."

"Whatever. Blondie's turnin' into a real whore, huh?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"You're excused. Anyway, you should go and see for yourself. Toys are in the bottom drawer by the way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hidan shrugged. "Go figure it out. Bye." They both continued on their way down the hall.

Sasori quickened his pace, sick with worry over the possibility that his beautiful young lover might be screwing around with someone else.

**Deidara POV**

"Dannaaaaaaa…" I groan. My back arches a bit as I rub at my prostate. The only way this could be better is if Danna was doing it to me. "What the hell Deidara?!"

I jump and quickly cover myself. Danna is in the doorway and he doesn't look pleased. He closes the door and locks it, I'm not sure if that's a good sign, or a bad one. I whimper and curl into myself as he quickly comes over to me. I close my eye as he looms over me. Figures he'd be one of those people who doesn't approve of masturbation.

I begin to tremble, waiting for the blow to come. What I don't expect, however, is to be roughly kissed and shoved back on the bed. He rips the covers from my body and straddles my waist. I groan and grip his shoulders as he rubs against my erection. He moves to my neck and starts nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. His hands move from my hips to play with my nipples. I whimper at the sudden rush of pleasure from different parts of my body.

Sasori gets off of me and goes over to one of the dressers, pulling open the bottom drawer. He seems to see something he likes. He removes the whole drawer and carries it over to the bed, setting it down carefully beside me. I can't see what's in it from where I'm laying. I do get a bit nervous though when he pulls out some rope. I allow him to tie my hands to the bed posts. I test the bonds and find that they are strong. I'm a little scared, but I trust him. I watch him as he unties the ropes from the canopy, making the curtains fall around us, hiding us from the outside world.

He removes his cloak, shoes, and pants, but leaves his underwear on. He pulls out some lube from the drawer and sits it down next to me. He looks back in the drawer and seems to be pondering something. His hands mess around in it for a bit and I hear a noise that sounds like an electric toothbrush. He smirks. "Close your eyes, Dei-chan." I gulp, but do what he says.

I cringe a bit as I feel something large enter me. It's probably no bigger than Danna, but it feels different. He allows me to adjust for a second before kissing me harshly. He pulls away and smirks down at me. I hear something click before my whole body lurches and I scream. My hips thrust uncontrollably. Danna holds them down with one hand while the other thrusts the vibrator in and out of me.

I tug at the bonds that hold me, but they won't come loose. My screaming dies down a bit as I become used to the feeling. I'm now moaning and whimpering loudly instead. Danna kisses and nips my neck. "You know, Dei-chan, I love those noises that you make." He says against my neck. I let out another scream as he grabs my cock and begins pumping. He changes the angle a bit on the vibrator and it starts hitting my prostate. Tears of pleasure form at my eye and I can no longer control my body. He must have turned a switch, because the head of the vibrator began rotating and he holds it still inside me. I scream and buck my hips uncontrollably as it continually hits my prostate.

Seconds later, I come hard in his hand. I scream his name as pleasure rips through my body. I lay there, trembling as he removes the vibrator and unties me. He kisses my forehead lightly and rubs my shoulders. My breathing evens out. "I love you, Danna."

He chuckles slightly, "I love you too, Dei, but we're not done yet." With that said, he grabs my member and strokes it until I'm hard again. He gets off me and digs around in the drawer, pulling out a long purple dildo. "Do you know how hot you looked when you were playing with yourself?" He sets it down and helps me up until I'm leaning against the headboard. He grabs the lube and puts some on the dildo, spreading it with his hand.

Danna gently pushes it inside me; I whimper as yet another new object enters me. He grabs my hand and puts my fingers through a small strap on the back of the dildo. He then sits back and studies me. I squirm a bit under his intense gaze. "Don't be shy, entertain me." This is a side of him I've never seen before. I do has I'm told and slowly begin moving the dildo in and out of myself. I shakily grab my cock and begin pumping.

I do my best to keep my eye on him to gage his expression to see if what I'm doing is pleasing him. So far, he seems very pleased. His eyes are full of lust and have a predatory sheen to them. He's hard, but doesn't seem to notice as he keeps his eyes trained on me. My eye slips closed and my back arches as I come for the second time today.

I lay panting; I feel the bed shift as Danna crawls towards me. He carefully removes the dildo and places it back in the drawer. Ugh… this is fun and all, but I'd really rather not have some weird object shoved up my ass again.

Danna kisses me lightly all over my face. "Don't worry Dei-chan, almost done." I whimper as I feel something else penetrate me, but then relax and breathe a sigh of relief as I realize that it's my Danna's member. He slowly thrusts into me and I grip his shoulders. "Damn Deidara… _grunt_ even after having a, ugh, vibrator and a dildo up your ass… ngh, you're still so tight…"

His thrusts become harder and faster and my grip on his shoulders tightens. He lifts my hips and drives himself deeper into me, hitting my prostate. My moaning becomes louder and a tear rolls down my face. Out of all the things he shoved up my ass, he's still my favorite.

He grabs my cock and begins pumping. I feel my nails sink into his shoulder, but he doesn't seem to notice. "Danna!" I scream as I come hard in his hand. He groans my name as his seed fills me.

He removes himself from inside me and lies on the bed next to me, pulling me against his chest. I lightly kiss the container holding his heart, and then nuzzle into his neck. He kisses my forehead and slowly rubs my back. "Good night my love." He whispers to me.

"Night Danna." I whisper in return. Soon enough, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Danna had to carry me to breakfast. Kioshi and Amen giggle a bit but Yoichi and Tatsuo both have their heads down on the table, are covering their mouths with their hands, their bodies are trembling, and a few tears are running down their faces. It's obvious that they don't want to risk pissing off Danna. Kakuzu doesn't seem to care at all, but Hidan's rolling around on the floor laughing so hard he can't breathe. Kakuzu gets me a pillow to sit on so I can eat.

During breakfast, Hidan goes into detail about his rituals. I don't mind, I've heard it all before. Hell, I even walked in on one once. My friends, however, can't finish their meals.

"Hey Deidara?"

"Yes Hidan?"

"How fucking old are you now?"

"Fifteen, why, un?"

"… Dude! That makes fire-crotch a fucking pedophile!"

Turns out, if you stab Hidan in the retina _just_ right, he can't see for a whole day.

* * *

Wednesday, 11:00 a.m. (Thanks to desichan17 for the idea!)

"We'll split into groups of two's and meet back here in one hour. At least one person in every group has a cell phone. Call if you find her." Amaya still hasn't turned up yet, so Danna decided to kick it up a notch. So here we are, wondering around London in groups of two. Fine by me, just means I get to spend more alone time with Danna. He he he…

"Deidara, you're supposed to be looking for Amaya, not cuddling with my arm."

"But I luffs my Danna."

"I love you too, but that's beside the point. Now let go."

"Dun wanna."

"Ugh." He turns into an alley and walks further back, away from people. "Where are we going, Danna?"

"You'll see." I hate it when he does that…

We stop suddenly. I look behind us and see no people. Should I be concerned…?

"Oof!" I'm shoved roughly against the brick wall and Danna's lips are pressed hard against mine. When we part, he pulls me to the ground so that I'm sitting with my back against the wall. He quickly removes my pants and pumps my member until I'm hard. He puts three fingers against my lips to suck on. I gladly do so. He removes them from my mouth and I whimper a bit when he inserts one in my entrance.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This is fucking stupid and I'm fucking bored."

"Will you _please_ quit bitching?"

"I'm hungry too."

"_Hidan._"

"And tired."

"Dammit Hidan, shut up!"

Hidan and Kakuzu were currently sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the marketplace watching people bustling by. Hidan leaned against Kakuzu and nuzzled his shoulder. "'Kuzu-kun?" _'Fuck, now he wants something.' _"What is it Hidan?"

"Will you _please_ buy me something to eat?" He looked up at Kakuzu with puppy-dog eyes._ 'Ugh. I _hate_ it when he does that…' _

"Fine…"

Kakuzu got up and made his way over to a small take-out restaurant. He quickly ordered some food (A/N: I don't know what they eat in London. Use your imagination.) and went back to his lover. He could help the small smile that spread across his lips at the site of Hidan's excited face. "Thank you 'Kuzu-kun!" Hidan quickly pecked his lover on cheek before digging into the delicious food.

* * *

Deidara had a huge smile on his face as he limped down the street, hand gripping Sasori's sleeve. Completely ignoring the stares he received, he leaned up and kissed his Danna sweetly on the cheek. "Love you, Danna, un."

"Love you too, runt."

* * *

"Why'd you stop, 'Tsuo-kun?"

"Look." Tatsuo pointed toward a small gift shop a few yards away were a girl was window shopping. "Amaya."

"She looks different than what I pictured her. Should we talk to her?"

"No. She might run. 'Gotch your cell phone? We need to call Sasori."

Amen pulls out his phone and dials Deidara's number. He picks up after two rings.

"_Un?"_

"We found her."

* * *

(A/N: Can't do chase scenes, I suck at them. Sorry.)

One hour and a very long chase later, the group was sitting in Kakuzu's living room, watching movies on the plasma.

"So… When are we gonna fuckin' torture the stupid fuckin' whore?"

"Later, Hidan. It's more fun to let her stay locked up in the basement for a while. She's probably terrified."

"Tch, you're weird fire-crotch."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"He can't count that high."

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

* * *

By 11:00 p.m. everyone had gone to their own rooms.

Deidara hadn't brought any swimming trunks, so he only wore a skirt while waiting for the water in the hot tub to heat. Sasori was over at the table, working on yet another puppet, so Deidara thought nothing of it when he leaned over the edge of the hot tub to run his hands through the water. Sasori, however, decided at that moment to glance at his young lover to see what he was doing and instead caught a wonderful view of the boy's ass. Sasori sucked on two fingers as he quietly walked up behind the blond.

Deidara didn't notice anything until he felt Sasori's hand on his hip. "Dann-AH!" Deidara let out a surprised yelp when Sasori shoved two fingers inside him. Sasori slowly finger fucked the blond boy. Deidara gasped and whimpered when Sasori added a third finger. "More…" Sasori thrust them harder, faster, and deeper, hitting Deidara's prostate roughly. "Ohh… More…!" Sasori smirked and leaned down. "Hidan's right… you are becoming quite the little whore." He whispered in his ear. "O-only for you, Danna." Deidara whimpered. "Good, because no one else can have you, ever." With that, he removed his fingers and kissed Deidara lightly on the cheek. Said blond shakily removed his skirt and climbed into the hot tub, and, once he stripped, Sasori joined him.

Deidara immediately climbed into the red-heads lap and a hot make-out session ensued. They kissed hungrily as Sasori played with Deidara's nipples and said blond's hand-mouths licked at the puppet master's cock.

Sasori pushed Deidara off and sat him down in one of the built in seats. He kissed the young blond before messing around with the dials behind said blond. "Danna? What are you doing, un?"

"You'll see soon, love." Sasori finished what he was doing and quickly grabbed Deidara's hips. Deidara was going to question his Danna again, but screamed instead when hot water blast from the jets underneath him. He clawed at the puppeteer's shoulders. "Danna! Please, it hurts!" He cried. The jets forced heated water against his ass and cock with so much heat and pressure that it was painful. "Shh, you'll get used to it. It'll cool down in a bit."

As promised, the water temperature regulated and Deidara started enjoying the feeling. He dug his nails into the back of Sasori's shoulders as he drew closer to the edge and with a load moan, he came.

Sasori sat down on one of the other built-in seats and pulled Deidara onto his lap. They kissed harshly as Sasori slowly pushed his member into the younger boy. Deidara whimpered a bit, but pushed himself down onto the red-heads cock until it was fully sheathed inside him. He began slowly moving up and down on Sasori's cock, whimpering when he came back down. Once he was used to the sensation, he moved faster, but he couldn't move fast enough in the position he was in. "Danna…"

Without having to be told, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips and moved him up and down while thrusting into him. Deidara gasped, whimpered, and moaned, but it still wasn't enough. "Dannaaa…"

Sasori flipped them around so that Deidara's back was against the wall of the hot tub and began thrusting hard and fast. He moved Deidara's hips around until he was thrusting in as deep as he could go. Below him, Deidara was making the most orgasmic noises. He grabbed the boy's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Danna!!" Deidara screamed when he came in Sasori's hand. A few thrusts later, the red-head spilled himself inside the young blond.

For several minutes, they didn't move, to exhausted to do anything. Eventually, Sasori gathered up enough energy to remove himself from Deidara and get both of them out and dried off. He carried Deidara to the bed and tucked him in, crawling in next to him. He didn't actually need sleep, but he always laid with Deidara until he fell asleep.

After the exchange of "I love you's", Deidara was out like a light. Sasori waited a few minutes until he knew the boy wouldn't wake and climbed out of bed to finish the work his puppet that he had previously become distracted from. Unfortunately, working on puppets always gave him time to think, and the things he usually thought about weren't all that pleasing.

Deidara was young, not even sixteen yet, and had his whole life ahead of him. Sasori knew there was only a slim chance that Deidara would stay with him forever. After all, he was also beautiful, smart, and kind. There will be, and already are, several people, men and women both, who will be after him. There would obviously be many people who would be a much better choice as a mate than Sasori. He knew this, and even though he didn't like it, he had come to accept it. _'I'll stay with him for as long as I can, but when the time comes, I'll have to let him go.' _Sasori frowned at this thought, but knew it to be true. He didn't want to hold the boy back from doing things that he wanted to do, that would be cruel, he wanted to make him happy, and if he wasn't happy with him, then he'd let him be happy with someone else.

Sasori continued working on his puppet as quietly as possible, while, only a few feet away, Deidara was having wonderful dreams about how he was going to spend the rest of eternity with his Danna.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sasori got everyone up and made them start packing; they were leaving for home at noon. He was meet with several complaints of "I don't wanna leave, it's awesome here!" and "If you let us stay one more day, I'll give you a blow job, un." To which he responded: "Shut up brat, I don't care what you want." and "Sorry, that's not going to work this time, and don't give me that look, help me pack."

By noon, everyone was packed and (not)ready to go. "Just one more daaayy??"

"I said no. I want to spend my time at home with you, not here surrounded by idiots."

So, with heavy hearts, they boarded the private plane and watched movies on the plasma and played board games to entertain them on their ten hour flight.

* * *

That wasn't so great... sorry... R&R please! The next chapter may be the last. O.o


	15. My Wonderful Life

4/16/08

You're probably going to be dissappointed, this chapter is really short. Sorry!

I no own Naruto

* * *

Deidara sat on the couch, watching scary movies and eating popcorn. The TV was turned almost all the way up to drown out the shrill screams coming from the basement. _'I hope Sasori-Danna doesn't go deaf.' _Deidara toyed with his eyepiece, trying to refocus it after Sasori had added a tracking device for safety reasons. He tossed another piece of popcorn into his mouth and watched idly as a young woman was sliced to bits.

* * *

"Tatsuo, can you walk me home, un?"

"Um, no, sorry. I promised Amen I'd walk him home."

"That's okay. I can probly start walking by myself again."

"Alright. See ya Tuesday!"

They both walked off in the opposite direction from Tatsuo's locker. Deidara headed out the double doors and into town. He hadn't seen Daisuke since the first day Tatsuo began walking him home, so maybe he had left. This saddened Deidara slightly; even if the man was kind of crazy, he was still his father. Deidara wanted to talk to him, but was afraid to at the same time, so he decided against looking for the man and instead quickened his pace in hopes of getting home a bit sooner. He didn't notice the man waiting for him in the alley ahead.

'_I'm so sorry.' _Deidara let out a squeak when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and put a cloth over his mouth and nose. He struggled violently, but soon became dizzy and went limp; completely unconscious in his attacker's arms. _'So, so sorry…'_

* * *

Deidara woke up in what appeared to be a shed or something of the like. He was tied to a chair and had a throbbing headache. "So, you're awake now?" He looked toward the sound of the voice to see Daisuke standing with a woman next to him. _'Mother?' _The woman looked a lot like Deidara. The same long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and body structure. "My _baby_." She cooed. This freaked Deidara out a bit. She didn't _want_ him when he was _born_, why the hell was she being so loving _now_? Deidara frowned, "Can you let me go now, un? I'd like to get home before Danna worries."

"My _baby_." She cooed again. She quickly hugged her son then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Deidara felt his eye twitch. "Let go of me you nut! I don't care if you _are _my mother, you didn't want me! You're basically a stranger! Get away from me!!" He screamed at her. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob into her hands. "My poor, poor baby!"

Daisuke walked over to comfort his wife. "Hush, Kenya, he's fine." He said to her. He looked at the blond tied to the chair. "Deidara, we've just come into some money. It's enough to buy a new house and start a new life. We want you to be a part of it. We could be a family. Would you like that?"

"… I-" Deidara started, but was interrupted when Sasori knocked down the door to the shed. His poor little Dei-chan was tied to a chair! He was pissed.

He rushed over and shoved Daisuke and Kenya away and cut the ropes binding his love. Once they were cut, he pulled his young lover into a heated kiss. Deidara responded fully; wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and kissing back with equal force.

Daisuke stared in horror at the sight before him. Akasuna no Sasori was kissing his _son_! And Deidara was kissing him _back_! He felt himself gag slightly; not because it was two boys, that didn't bother him in the least, it was because of who the two were. The most feared man in the country and his sweet, innocent, son! Daisuke had kept up with the dates and celebrated Deidara's birthday every year. Deidara was only fifteen, Sasori was at least fifty. Daisuke gagged a bit again at the thought of his son being touched by a pedophile.

"Are you alright, Dei?"

"Yes, Danna, I'm fine, un."

"Danna?" Deidara and Sasori both turned, just remembering Daisuke. Sasori felt his anger flare. "How _dare_ you even touch my Dei-chan?! I should kill you on the spot!" He said harshly. Daisuke cringed. "I… I just wanted to talk to him…" Daisuke stood, "I wanted to know if… if he wanted to come with us, with his family… Home…" He helped Kenya to her feet. They both looked at Deidara hopefully.

There was silence for several seconds, until, "I remember, when I was a little kid, I wanted a normal family. A mom, a dad, me, and maybe a sibling or two. I always thought it would be so cool to have a family like the ones on TV." Deidara took a couple steps forward and hugged his parents.

Sasori felt his heart sink. He never thought letting go of the blond would be this hard. He was going to leave when Deidara started talking again. "Thank you, but I already have a home, with my Danna. As much as I'd like a normal family, I know I'd like being with Danna a lot more." He backed up until he could grab Sasori's arm and nuzzle his shoulder. Sasori smiled a bit, and then leaned down to kiss Deidara gently on the forehead.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara walked home, hand in hand, simply enjoying each others company, until Sasori broke the silence, "You know, you really gave me a scare tonight. I was afraid you were going to leave me…" Deidara quickly leaned up and pecked his Danna on the cheek. "Of course not, Danna! I love you!"

"Love you too, runt." They fell into silence again, but this time, Deidara was the one to break it. "I think I should write a book about my life someday, un." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what, may I ask, are you going to call this book?" Deidara thought for a moment, before smiling brightly, "My Wonderful Life!"

* * *

That was horrible, but here's the thing, I have lost nearly all interest in this fanfic, if I didn't get it done soon, it may not have gotten done at all. I'm sorry, but this was the best I could do. See you next time!


End file.
